


Когда чудовища влюблены

by fandom_Xenophilia, Joker_Zhivago



Series: WTF 2015, 3 lvl [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Zhivago/pseuds/Joker_Zhivago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сомнений в том, что мой внук мёртв, у меня нет. Хотя его тело до сих пор не найдено. На месте преступления обнаружены его кровь, частицы мозга и гильза от пули двадцать второго калибра. Нам с Арчи удалось сократить круг подозреваемых до пяти человек. Четверо из вас, вероятнее всего, не при чём, и я не хочу рубить сплеча. Поэтому у каждого из вас есть шанс попытаться доказать свою невиновность. Итак, мне нужен тот самый человек, который убил моего единственного внука. Приступим, господа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда чудовища влюблены

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Когда чудовища влюблены"

 

 

 

 

 

_**Пролог** _

– Приступай, Арчи.   
  
– Слушаюсь, сэр.   
  
Арчи прочистил горло и принялся читать текст, который занимал две трети листа стандартного формата, исписанного аккуратным ровным почерком. Его глубокий звучный голос отдавался эхом в полупустой комнате приглушённо трагично, словно речь, которую произносят на похоронах священники.   
  
_«Тёплым дождём плачут мои окна, пока я жду неизбежной бури, приближающейся к моему дому. Двенадцать, одиннадцать, десять – отщёлкивают мили, и я знаю, что скоро ты распахнёшь эту дверь, и я последний раз в этой жизни увижу твоё лицо.  
  
Недавно я поставил маячок на твою машину. За всё это время я стал так зависим от тебя, что мне жизненно важно знать, где ты, в каждую минуту. Я так часто думал о том, что было бы, если бы ты оставил меня без своей поддержки, и почва сразу уходила из-под ног лишь от одной мысли об этом.   
  
После того как я получил твоё послание, я не знал, как мне быть, не находил себе места. Но сегодня я понял, что смирился со своей участью и так, на самом деле, будет лучше. Принять смерть из твоих рук – это действительно выход из отчаянной безысходности моего существования. И я уже признателен тебе хотя бы за то, что ты дал мне время немного побыть счастливым.   
  
Не беспокойся, я никому ничего не рассказал. Эта тайна умрёт со мной, как только ты нажмёшь на курок. Ведь ты не из тех, кто меняет свои решения и чьё сердце в последний момент может дрогнуть жалостью, хоть я и дорог тебе. Поэтому эта предсмертная записка совершенно точно написана мною не зря.   
  
Я знаю, что тот миг, в который нервные окончания будут посылать в мой мозг ощущения боли, будет невероятно коротким, и я благодарен тебе за это. Ты не опустишься до зверства, мой безупречный рыцарь. Я понимаю, ты просто не можешь поступить иначе. Но всё равно мне слишком страшно просто сидеть и ждать тебя, несущего смерть, ждать мига, что остановит запись кода моей памяти: все эти бесчисленные нули и единицы, что исчезнут сегодня благодаря тебе – мои самые прекрасные нули и единицы, считая с того момента, как я стал осознавать себя. Но я рад, что уже ничего не изменить. Всё равно это когда-нибудь должно было прекратиться.   
  
И дай сил мне, Господи, вынести это ожидание.   
  
Прощай. Твой Энджел Дин Келлер»._    
  
Это была весьма необычная предсмертная записка. Холодная и чувственная одновременно, без явных признаний, которые могли указать на статус отношений палача и его жертвы. Как будто человек, написавший её, очень тщательно подбирал слова, что смогут связать его с предполагаемым убийцей. Жертва, имеющая все шансы на спасение, но смиренно ожидающая своего палача с обречённостью приговорённого к казни – это как минимум странно.   
  
После того как Арчи закончил чтение, в воздухе ещё с минуту висела напряжённая тишина. Пятеро мужчин, сидевших напротив Генри Келлера, человека, что организовал их внезапное появление в его загородной резиденции, молчали в ожидании объяснений. Каждый из них, вспоминая чёрный плотный мешок на голове и дорогу с упёртым в бок дулом пистолета, понимал: этот человек не из тех, кто привык решать проблемы в присутствии адвокатов и судей.   
  
Энджел Дин Келлер, ныне покойный, был очень замкнутым молодым человеком. Он предпочитал одиночество и старался избегать любых длительных отношений. Дружеских, любовных, родственных – всех. Жил отшельником на краю города и из родни связь поддерживал только со своим дедом – Генри Келлером. Друг, любовник, наставник или кто-то ещё, в ком так отчаянно мог нуждаться этот юноша, кто-то, кто сейчас слушал его прощальные слова и ни единым движением мускула не выдал себя.   
  
– Как понимаете, – начал Арчи, – все вы находитесь здесь по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, маячки, которые поставил Энджел, оказались, как это ни странно, не на одной, а на целых пяти машинах. Ваших. Во-вторых, все вы бывали у Энджела в доме и знаете об установленных там камерах. Убийца также знал о них, поэтому и скрыл своё лицо. Видео, на котором можно увидеть последние минуты жизни Энджела, я вам сейчас продемонстрирую.   
  
Арчи запустил проектор, и на белой стене замелькали картинки – та самая запись с охранных систем: худой темноволосый парень сидит с ногами на стуле и что-то старательно пишет на обычном белом листе бумаги. Закончив писать, он аккуратно складывает лист вчетверо и прячет в потайной ящик секретера. Затем, взяв стул, садится на него прямо напротив входной двери. Его поза очень скованна, и он то и дело прячет руки в подмышках или судорожно сжимает ими колени. Камера хорошо выхватывает его лицо, передавая напряжение и страх, которые испытывает молодой человек. Он немного раскачивается взад-вперёд, губы его плотно сжаты, он глубоко и часто дышит. Затем кто-то появляется в дверях, и глаза его распахиваются, а брови складываются в трогательный домик. Кто-то открывает входную дверь. Мгновение, и смиренный лик жертвы озарён надеждой. Но затем, смотря в глаза своему убийце, парень понимает, что пощады не будет, зажмуривается и немного поворачивает голову в сторону, так делают дети, которые хотят избежать жуткой сцены в кино. Убийца подходит почти вплотную и стреляет. Голова убитого откидывается назад, и можно отчётливо разглядеть маленькое тёмное пятнышко как раз посередине лба, еще пара мгновений, и всё его тело медленно и нелепо сползает на пол. Палач равнодушно проходит мимо своей жертвы, направляясь вглубь дома, оставляя мокрые, грязные следы от резиновых сапог. Разглядеть его невозможно. На нём серая балаклава и бесформенный плащ. Единственное, что можно сказать – это мужчина: высокий и крепкий. Палач спокойно проходит в одну из комнат и возвращается с шерстяным клетчатым пледом, аккуратно заворачивает в него труп, легко поднимает его на руки и уносит прочь.   
  
– Как показывает практика, некоторые дела лучше решать самому, чем доверить полиции, – Генри Келлер, до этого момента не удостоивший присутствующих даже взором, поднял руки с подлокотников кресла и, сцепив сухие длинные пальцы в замок, оглядел подозреваемых. – Сомнений в том, что мой внук мёртв, у меня нет, хотя его тело до сих пор не найдено. На месте преступления обнаружены его кровь, частицы мозга и гильза от пули двадцать второго калибра. Нам с Арчи удалось сократить круг подозреваемых до пяти человек. Четверо из вас, вероятнее всего, не при чём, и я не хочу рубить сплеча. Поэтому у каждого из вас есть шанс попытаться доказать свою невиновность. Итак, мне нужен тот самый человек, который убил моего единственного внука. Приступим, господа.   
  
****

**Часть 1. Несколько дней из жизни Энджела (хронология отсутствует)**

_**Дэвид Финчер — бывший опекун Энджела** _  
****

Солнце клонилось к горизонту, сгущался вечерний сумрак, размывая строгие очертания комнаты, где в изломанной позе на полу лежал худой темноволосый парень. Он был обнажён, его бледная кожа казалась совсем прозрачной, а тело периодически содрогалось от крупной дрожи. Чувствуя, что алкогольное опьянение постепенно отпускает, и, не желая окончательно возвращаться в реальность, наполненную лишь невыносимой горечью, он продолжал изредка затягиваться тлеющей в пальцах сигаретой. Мысли, словно извлекаемые из его головы выдыхаемым дымом, наполняли пространство вокруг. Ему даже казалось, что он каким-то образом начинает их видеть, и они становятся материальными и тяжёлыми, давят на него, не дают двинуться с места.   
  
Это опять случилось. Вчера он опять очнулся, сжимающий в руке нож и перепачканный чьей-то кровью. По всему его телу пестрели засосы: чудовищные и уродливые, как будто кто-то хотел высосать из него саму жизнь. От этого невозможно отмыться, и, кажется, это невозможно забыть, но, тем не менее, Энджел не помнил ничего из того, что смогло бы объяснить то, что с ним произошло.   
  
Как всегда, он позвонил Дэвиду, чтобы тот, бросив всё, примчался решать его проблемы. Как правило, после того как Дэвид помогал ему немного оправиться и уезжал выяснять, кто же пострадал этой ночью, Энджел брал в баре бутылку с содержимым покрепче и напивался в хлам. Алкоголем он пытался приглушить внутренний голос, который с каждым разом все больше и больше набирал силу, крича о безумии, о загадочной опасности, которая притаилась в этом хрупком теле. Когда голос немного стихал, Энджел изучал узоры на своей коже, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить их происхождение, и думал о том, что вновь связан с чьей-то смертью.   
  
Методично отравляя каждую клетку своего организма ядовитым дымом, смешивающимся с токсинами от принятого алкоголя, он постепенно впадал в долгожданное забытье. Когда его пальцы обжигал догорающий окурок и тело само начинало освобождаться от отравы, извергая из себя рвотные массы, он уже ничего не чувствовал. Так, лёжа на боку в отвратительной луже из содержимого собственного желудка, он проводил ночь. С утренними лучами картина приобретала ещё менее привлекательный вид.   
  
– Холодно...   
  
Казалось, потолок вращался независимо от пола. Энджел с трудом поднёс трясущиеся руки к лицу, одной он провел по пересохшим губам, а другой надавил на глаза, внезапно ставшие средоточием боли, идущей от висков, затылка, позвоночника, разбитых суставов и сведенных мышц.   
  
– Какая же ты всё-таки свинья!   
  
Энджел ощутил легкий пинок. Противный голос беспощадной канонадой прокатился внутри его больной головы. Тело инстинктивно скрючилось в позу зародыша, и он глухо застонал.   
  
– Давай, подымайся, – голос ушел на повышенные децибелы с нескрываемыми нотами негодования, – выпивка тебя только добьёт! Ты же понимаешь, что это не выход! Это не решит твоих проблем, а только всё усугубит. Я ношусь с тобой, как курица с яйцом, а в благодарность ты только добавляешь мне лишних забот.   
  
– Дэвид, милый… можешь хотя бы не кричать?   
  
– С каждым разом ты всё более невыносим.   
  
– Не могу встать, – Энджел ухватился за брючину стоявшего рядом Дэвида, пачкая и комкая светлую льняную ткань.   
  
– Иногда мне хочется тебя убить.   
  
Энджел почувствовал, как его, словно мешок, тащат через комнату, а ещё через некоторое время – как ледяными копьями в его кожу вонзается вода. От боли и шока он едва мог шевелиться.   
  
– Перестань, – Энджел еле сдерживался, чтобы не стонать, – перестань, пожалуйста.   
  
– Я видел тебя недавно с твоим дружком-журналистом. Ты снова вёл себя, как манерная шлюха, изнывающая от недотраха.   
  
– Отвали, – Энджел попробовал выползти из-под этого пыточного водопада, но сильные руки, ловко ухватив его за длинные волосы, направили лицо точно под ледяные струи.   
  
– Ты просто мерзок, – Дэвид перешёл на шепот, с презрением выплёвывая каждое последующее слово, – в такие моменты я думаю, когда именно ты мог превратиться в ЭТО?! Если бы не твои грязные мысли, может, ничего бы и не случилось. Посмотри, всё твоё тело, оно как отражение греха, который ты пустил в своё сердце!   
  
– Что, Дэвид?! Я теперь для тебя лишь грязная шлюха?! А куда же делся Энджел, которого ты боготворил? – хриплый грудной смех издевательски сорвался с бледных губ.   
  
Получив несколько смачных оплеух и тычков, Энджел перестал лезть на рожон, лишь, стискивая зубы и раздирая ногтями собственные плечи, пытался унять бившую его дрожь. Иногда он запрокидывал голову и подставлял открытый рот под ледяные струи.   
  
– Таблетки, – голос, гулким эхом звеневший в больной голове, как всегда, заставил починиться и проглотить предложенные пилюли. – Всё. Можешь поднимать задницу и валить обратно в комнату.   
  
Борясь с вновь подступающей тошнотой, Энджел протянул руку вверх и выключил воду. Полотенце, брошенное в него, шлёпнулось рядом в лужу. Хлопнула дверь, и вновь наступила тишина.   
  
– Больше не считаешь меня совершенством, Дэвид? А я показал тебе всего лишь малую часть! Это – самое невинное из того, что я делаю! Каждую ночь, когда мне удаётся выскользнуть из твоих лап! Слышишь меня, ты! Проклятый святоша! – Энджел залился истеричным смехом. – Я – грязная помойка, до которой никогда не снизойдёт твой праведный член! Да-да! И это прекрасно! Все, чего я только мог хотеть! Но у тебя ещё есть шанс! Ты можешь очистить меня от скверны! Убей меня, Дэвид! Всё просто! И ты сможешь и дальше, до конца собственной жизни, дрочить на мой светлый образ!   
  
Не получив ответа, Энджел попытался встать. Не получилось. Сидеть в холодной луже и дальше было совершенно невыносимо. Горькая усмешка исказила его бледное лицо, и, подняв узкую дрожащую ладонь, он медленно провёл ей вниз ото лба к подбородку. Красивые напряжённые черты на секунду расслабились, чтобы принять новое выражение – невыносимая боль, раскаяние, мольба о помощи. Тёмные ресницы задрожали, целомудренно прикрыв последние тающие искорки гнева, и голос, волнующий и мягкий, как закатное солнце, тихо зазвенел, отражаясь от пустых стен, полетел вслед единственному человеку, который всегда был рядом в трудную минуту.   
  
_«Кто, как не Ты, сможет обнять меня? Кто, как не Ты, согреет, когда недвижим и слаб я в ожидании тепла, как спящая земля, льнущая к зимнему солнцу, как робкая тень в свете наступающего дня? Не дай же мне, Любящий, раствориться в темноте бездыханной ночи, не оставь меня, Милосердный, в одиноком отчаянии, ибо живу сейчас лишь ожиданием света, которым Ты одариваешь возлюбленных своих. В час, когда душа моя взвывает в поисках огня, пленённая холодной и бесприютной тьмой, прошу, услышь меня, и когда надежда мертва, прошу, не покинь, ибо без Тебя тщетен путь, бесконечно ожидание и безнадежна доля страждущего во мраке, где небо отвечает лишь серой дождевой водой, а земля пахнет тленом. Теперь, когда отлучён от Тебя, знаю, как прекрасна песнь Твоего сердца. И ныне, и присно, и во веки веков. Аминь»._    
  
– Энджел, – Дэвид стыдливо прикрыл полотенцем тело обнажённого перед ним парня и робко коснулся его острых скул, – прости, я сорвался. Иногда я совсем не знаю, что делать, чтобы тебе помочь.   
  
– И ты меня. Я наговорил гадостей, как всегда, – Энджел прижался щекой к чужой ладони, накрыл сверху своей и тихо попросил: – Не уходи. Не оставляй меня одного, Дэвид.   
  
– Хорошо, я побуду с тобой сегодня.   
  
– Ты смог что-нибудь узнать?   
  
– Я разговаривал с капитаном. Нашли ещё одного убитого парня. Ты что-нибудь помнишь?   
  
– Нет. Я просто уснул, но мне было так плохо. Я не мог проснуться и молился во сне, как ты учил меня. Мне было страшно. Я думал, что умер и меня похоронили заживо. Что со мной? Что я такое, Дэвид? Скажи, что ты видишь во мне? Я чудовище?   
  
– Ты болен, Энджел. Ты снова был не в себе.   
  
– Расскажи подробнее: нюансы, детали.   
  
– Позже. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я отнесу тебя в кровать.   
  
– Мне так холодно, Дэвид.   
  
– Обхвати меня за шею, вот так. Доверься мне, я знаю, что нужно делать.   
  
– Ты поможешь мне?   
  
– Конечно, Энджел. Ни о чём не волнуйся, Дэвид обо всём позаботится.   
  
****

_**Руды Эйден - бармен** _

****  
Мазохистское желание найти себе на задницу приключений не отпустило, даже когда Энджел переступил порог «Красного волка», где собирались байкеры, и поймал на себе немало недоумённых взглядов, которые явно говорили о том, что как минимум неприятности он уже нашёл.  
  
«По крайней мере, меня отпустит навязчивое желание посетить этот бар», – подумал Энджел.   
  
Приметив свободное местечко у барной стойки, он решительно направился к ободранному высокому стулу и, манерно усевшись, заказал скотч, на что бармен хмыкнул и вежливо спросил:   
  
– Сколько тебе лет, малыш?   
  
Оценив «шутку» и хлопнув по барной стойке карточкой с правами, Энджел по привычке уставился на грудь бармена в поисках бейджа, но, не найдя такового, поднял взгляд и замер под хитрым прищуром весёлых карих глаз.   
  
– Я Руди.   
  
– Дин, – неожиданно для самого себя Энджел представился своим вторым именем.   
  
– Привет, Дин, – Руди дружелюбно улыбнулся, поставил перед ним заказанный скотч и отправился обслуживать других посетителей.   
  
Энджел огляделся: несмотря на старую, покосившуюся вывеску с оскалившим клыки огромным зверем, которая отпугивала всех приличных людей, внутри бар оказался уютным.   
  
Бородатые мужики в коже вели себя на удивление спокойно, дальше подмигиваний дело не заходило, и, немного расслабившись, он опрокинул первую рюмку. Тепло покатилось по горлу и разлилось в груди.   
  
– Ух! – Энджел скривился и уткнулся в ворот собственной куртки.   
  
– Ладная задница, – раздалось позади него над самым ухом, и, обернувшись, он увидел нависающего над ним грузного бородача. – Пойдём, принцесска, ты же за этим здесь?   
  
Огромная волосатая лапа опустилась на его плечо и мигом развернула на сто восемьдесят градусов.   
  
«Вот она – жесть во всей красе», – подумал Энджел и, изобразив максимум невозмутимости на лице, вслух ответил:   
  
– Отвали, здоровяк.   
  
Мужик собрался было гневно возразить, но вместо этого вдруг буркнул что-то вроде «ну, не больно и надо» и крутанул Энджела обратно к стойке, где тот вновь встретился с милейшей улыбкой бармена Руди.   
  
– Повторить?   
  
– Было бы неплохо.   
  
Энджел выдохнул и покосился на Руди. Красивый парень – мощный, широкий в кости, с чётким рельефом мышц. Медные волосы забраны в смешной хвостик на макушке, пара непослушных завитков на лбу и за ушами. Здоровый румянец во всю щёку – кровь с молоком. Не хочешь, а засмотришься. Наверное, уютно вот с таким просыпаться по утрам, надевать тёплую фланелевую рубашку, варить кофе, жарить блинчики, а после – снова в кровать, подставляться под ласковые руки, таять от крышесносных поцелуев и чувствовать себя нужным, любимым.   
  
Заметив, что его двусмысленные взгляды не остались без внимания со стороны бармена, он смутился и подумал: «Пожалуй, на сегодня приключений уже достаточно и можно с чистой совестью бежать отсюда».   
  
– Дин, моя смена закончится через пять минут, – Руди положил свою руку поверх пальцев Энджела и легко погладил. – Дин?   
  
Энджел вздрогнул, заморгал и покосился, не смотрит ли кто на них. Вот так запросто какой-то бармен из обшарпанного захудалого бара снял его, едва перекинувшись парой слов. Чтобы побороть малодушное желание отшить ещё и Руди, Энджел постарался представить, что сейчас он просто пришёл встретить своего парня после смены: буднично и привычно, так, как будто они знают друг друга не первый месяц. Думать о том, что он всё-таки докатился до банального траха на одну ночь, было стыдно.   
  
«Если бы Дэвид только знал, в какую авантюру я собираюсь пуститься, – мысли о Дэвиде всплыли совершенно некстати и заставили Энджела нервно засуетиться, – обругал бы меня и мою распущенность последними словами и, как всегда, ушёл, хлопнув дверью».   
  
Он ненавидел, когда они ругались. Дэвид отгораживался от него глухой стеной, превращаясь в настоящий ледяной айсберг, и Энджел физически чувствовал, как замерзает от одиночества.   
  
«Что? Что?! Ты ведь за этим сюда пришёл! Руди – отличный вариант. Если не нравится, можешь сказать тому здоровенному типу, что ты передумал. Давай, Эндж, не трусь. Ты же сам только что думал о блинчиках на завтрак с рыжим барменом. Всё хорошо. Дыши, Эндж, дыши. Он совсем не похож на плохого парня. Всё будет хорошо».   
  
Энджел спрыгнул со стула и направился к выходу. На крыльце достал сигарету и прикурил.   
  
– К тебе или ко мне?   
  
– К тебе, – Энджел подумал, что Дэвид, который волен являться без приглашения, несомненно, с утра будет не самым лучшим сюрпризом. К тому же ему хотелось оставить в секрете свою маленькую вылазку из дома и ещё больше – своего нового рыжеволосого знакомого.   
  
Тем временем Руди, забрав у него недокуренную сигарету, с презрительным «фу» выкинул её в мусорный бак. Ему явно не нравился запах табачного дыма.   
  
– Ты на машине?   
  
– Да.   
  
– Я могу бросить свой пикап здесь, поедем на твоей. Пустишь за руль?   
  
– Да.   
  
– Дин, ты всегда такой немногословный?   
  
– Почти.   
  
– У тебя, наверное, все слова на день посчитаны?   
  
Энджел улыбнулся, Руди, определённо, нравился ему всё больше. Рядом с таким парнем даже молчание было не в тягость.   
  
– Я припарковался тут недалеко, за углом, – Энджел бросил Руди ключи и указал на белоснежный мазерати, нелепо примостившийся между стареньким фордом и весьма потрёпанным шевроле.   
  
– Да ты король, мой нежданный ночной друг, – Руди присвистнул, подошёл к Энджелу и, приобняв его, тихо спросил: – А если я грабитель или маньяк?   
  
– Машина застрахована, а больше с меня взять нечего. И ты не маньяк.   
  
– Ну, так неинтересно, – усмехнулся Руди, притянув Энджела к себе, – ты слишком серьёзный. Расслабься.   
  
Чужое тепло, руки и губы в первые мгновения ошеломили Энджела и он застыл, едва не теряя сознание от переизбытка ощущений и эмоций. Это был первый раз, когда он чувствовал другого мужчину так близко и первый раз, когда позволял касаться себя не в своих фантазиях, а в реальности.   
  
Целовался Руди крышесносно, как Энджел и предполагал, ему даже пришлось цепляться за крепкие плечи, пока он не отдышался и не смог самостоятельно стоять на ногах. В штанах было тесно, кровь сладко прилила к члену, весьма оживившемуся от приятной близости с симпатичным парнем.   
  
– Надеюсь, ты недалеко живёшь?   
  
– Не больше пятнадцати миль отсюда.   
  
– Поехали?   
  
– Ладно, нетерпеливый мой, – Руди снял машину с сигналки и с удовольствием запрыгнул в водительское кресло. – Погнали! У-ух, с ветерком!   
  
Энджел расслабился. Наверное, не зря «Красный волк» столько времени мозолил ему глаза. Всего-то нужно было лишь зайти.   
  
– Скажи честно, Дин, зачем ты пришёл в этот Богом забытый бар? У тебя на лице было написано, что бородатые тяжеловесы в коже явно не в твоём вкусе.   
  
– А ты сам что там забыл, Руди?   
  
– Я простой парень. Часто переезжаю с места на место. Такая работа как раз по мне.   
  
– Ладно, а я пришёл, чтобы напиться и излить душу в надежде, что какой-нибудь добрый бармен выслушает меня.   
  
– Тебе повезло. Бармен не дал распустить тебе сопли и умчал в ночь, полную романтики и безудержного секса.   
  
– Жду не дождусь.   
  
– Погоди, скоро приедем. Но я могу припарковаться где-нибудь на обочине, если так не терпится.   
  
– Ну уж нет.   
  
– Точно, настоящая принцесска, как верно подметил старина Тони.   
  
Руди рассмеялся, а Энджел, наоборот, насупился и отвернулся, уставившись в окно на пролетающие мимо невзрачные пейзажи.   
  
– Не обижайся, Дин, – Руди протянул руку и погладил Энджела по коленке, – ты просто не видел себя со стороны.   
  
– И что там было такого, со стороны?   
  
– Ты выглядишь как человек, привыкший к комфорту, стерильной чистоте, дорогим вещам. К тому, что всё, что ты захочешь, тебе подадут на блюде. Ты – как хрупкая дорогая статуэтка, с которой бережно стирают пыль и ставят от греха подальше с чужих глаз.   
  
– Руди, останови машину.   
  
– Ну, ладно, Дин, не дури.   
  
– Останови! Вот здесь! На этой обочине! Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня здесь, в машине на обочине! – Энджел выкрутился из ремней безопасности и вцепился в руль, заставляя Руди свернуть.   
  
– Ну, всё, ненормальный, мы чуть в кювет не улетели!   
  
Энджел почувствовал себя круглым дураком, когда Руди с досадой стукнул ладонями о руль и, хлопнув дверью, вышел из машины. Он сам толком не мог объяснить, из-за чего вдруг так распсиховался. Острое понимание того, что он сам всё испортил, штопором крутилось в мозгу и переполняло его горькой немой злостью. Теперь можно было попрощаться с предстоящим сексом и, видимо, с хорошим парнем.  
  
– Истеричка, – бросил Руди, вновь опускаясь на водительское кресло и заводя ни в чём не повинный мазерати.   
  
– Истеричка, – с облегчением согласился Энджел. – Я думал, ты уйдёшь.   
  
– Я похож на болвана? – рыжая бровь саркастически выгнулась, и Энджел снова засмотрелся. Красивые глаза с поволокой, яркие губы. Такие губы бывают только у рыжих – чувственные, сочные. – Мне сегодня перепал кусочек сладкой жизни. И я намерен его всласть отдегустировать.   
  
– Руди… спасибо, что не ушёл, ну и ещё, что всё-таки… не трахнул меня там, на обочине.   
  
– Не за что, Дин. Лучше расскажи, на что ты хотел пожаловаться доброму бармену. Если честно, я совсем не против тебя выслушать.   
  
Энджел задумался. Если бы он действительно собирался поведать Руди обо всех своих проблемах, то совершенно точно можно было бы попрощаться с предстоящими приятными планами на этот вечер. Поэтому он решил рассказать лишь об одном происшествии, которое приключилось с ним в детстве. Маленькое и почти ничего не значащее в глазах постороннего человека, но для него ставшее знаковым. Событие, отголоски которого, пролетев сквозь годы, для него превратились в настоящий кошмар.   
  
– У моей матери, – начал Энджел, – было красивое ожерелье из чёрного жемчуга. Она его очень любила. Но однажды она не сдержала своего обещания, данного мне, и я очень сильно разозлился. Я взял ожерелье из её шкатулки и швырнул его с лестницы, и жемчужины рассыпались, раскатились по всему дому. Я понял, что сделал что-то очень плохое, и захотел собрать жемчужины назад, но оступился и упал, сильно ударившись головой. Когда я очнулся, в моей руке была одна-единственная жемчужина, и как я потом ни пытался, всё равно не смог найти все остальные.   
  
– Наверное, ты был очень расстроен и просто поддался порыву чувств. Но ведь ты потом раскаялся, и, по-моему, Дин, это не самый страшный поступок, из-за которого стоит идти в бар и напиваться спустя Бог знает сколько лет, – Руди подмигнул и снова тепло улыбнулся.   
  
«Действительно, может быть, и не стоит. Мне бы так хотелось в это верить. Но ты совсем ничего не знаешь обо мне, Руди. Я сам о себе многого не знаю», – подумал Энджел, а вслух сказал:   
  
– Это и есть всё моё горе, которое я хотел разделить с одним понимающим барменом.   
  
Энджел почувствовал, как его потрепали по загривку, и умиротворённо растекся по креслу. Он ощущал себя успокоенным. Рядом с этим парнем ему было хорошо и уютно.   
  
Маленькие пригородные домики перестали мелькать у обочины, и вскоре машина свернула на грунтовую просёлочную дорогу. Впереди намечался лесной массив. Энджел встрепенулся и напряжённо вытянул шею. Думать о том, что Руди вовсе не такой уж и хороший парень, совсем не хотелось, поэтому слова «куда это мы едем» не спешили слететь с языка.   
  
– Сдрейфил? – прямо спросил Руди. – А я люблю, чтобы немноголюдно было.   
  
– Куда ты меня везёшь?!   
  
– Спокойно, Дин. Дальше будет небольшой лесок и озеро. Почти у воды стоит чудесный летний домик с камином – загородные апартаменты родителей одного моего приятеля. Этим летом я тут присматриваю за всем. Там очень красиво.   
  
– Чудный летний домик – это замечательно, – успокоился Энджел и вдруг спросил: – У тебя есть фланелевые рубашки?   
  
– Да, – рыжие брови снова взлетели вверх, только теперь с недоумением.   
  
– Кофе и блинчики с утра сделаешь?   
  
– С удовольствием. Любишь блинчики, Дин?   
  
– Не знаю. Вдруг ты плохо готовишь.   
  
– Ну, ты сам напросился. Будешь завтра лопать мою стряпню, пока не скажешь, что я отлично готовлю.   
  
– Да вы всё-таки маньяк, мистер Руди, – рассмеялся Энджел.   
  
– Приехали, мистер Дин. Вытряхивайтесь из кареты, буду показывать вам хоромы.   
  
Хоромы были всего-то – две спальни, гостиная и летняя кухня. В гостиной – маленький камин, кресла со шкурами, башка лося с рогами, чучела каких-то пернатых, в общем, всё, как полагается в стиле «уютный охотничий домик».   
  
– Хочешь выпить? Правда, у меня нет ничего алкогольного.   
  
– Ничего не нужно, Руди.   
  
– Может, тогда я камин разожгу? Будет романтично вроде как.   
  
– Я хочу в кровать, но сначала в душ.   
  
– Душ там. Полотенца и всё, что нужно, эмм, в общем, увидишь.   
  
Когда Энджел, наконец, собрался с духом и вышел из душевой, Руди и след простыл. Эффектного выхода в полотенце на бёдрах и с каплями воды, стекающими по коже, не вышло, поэтому он выбрал более понравившуюся спальню, нырнул под одеяло и принялся ждать.   
  
Руди объявился через пару минут, голый и мокрый, схватил брошенное Энджелом полотенце и принялся вытирать свою непослушную рыжую гриву.   
  
– Я на озере был. Хотел предложить и тебе, но подумал, что… Дин, если захочешь, можно с утра искупаться. Купаться с утра в озере – классно. Весь день потом бодрый и…   
  
Энджел откинул одеяло и сделал приглашающий жест.   
  
– Дин, – Руди послушно улёгся рядом и осторожно коснулся влажных тёмных прядей, – я хотел тебя с первой секунды, как увидел. Еле сдержался там, в баре, и потом, по дороге в машине. Ужасно боялся всё испортить. С тобой так трудно не торопиться, Дин.   
  
– Вся ночь впереди.   
  
– У тебя кто-то есть? В смысле, бойфренд?   
  
– Нет. Никого. И не было.   
  
– А… ммм…   
  
– Не беспокойся. Полагаю, я уже не девственник, – выдохнул Энджел и напрягся под замершими на его бёдрах руками.   
  
– Полагаешь? Что это значит, чёрт побери?   
  
– Руди, я не помню, – Энджел почувствовал, как становится трудно дышать, – мне нелегко об этом говорить, но… я не хочу помнить никого, кто был до этого момента. Просто поцелуй меня, как тогда, возле машины.   
  
– Дин, – Руди перекатился на спину, – иди ко мне. Я обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.   
  
Энджел улёгся сверху и вдохнул терпкий солоноватый аромат с кожи Руди, прислушался к ощущениям и расслабился под ласковыми руками, оглаживающими его напряжённую спину и ягодицы. Поцелуй вышел медленный, тягучий и сладкий.   
  
Руди просунул между ними руку, обхватил оба члена и двинул бедрами. Энджел повторил движение. Потом ещё и ещё, пока чувство неловкости не развеялось, окончательно уступив место желанию.   
  
– Я не знаю, что нужно делать.   
  
– Не думай ни о чём, – Энджелу показалось, что Руди уже не говорит по-человечески – членораздельно, а скорее рычит, но рот ему вновь заткнули поцелуем, и мысли действительно покинули его голову.   
  
На границе сознания Энджел отметил, что Руди надел презерватив, достал лубрикант, мазнул его в промежности, щедро прошёлся по собственному члену, и засопротивлялся, когда его попробовали поставить в коленно-локтевую позицию.   
  
– Я хочу видеть твоё лицо. Хочу запомнить, – Руди кивнул и сунул ему под зад подушку.   
  
– Удобно?   
  
– Да.   
  
– Поехали?   
  
– Прекрати уже меня смущать.   
  
Руди хмыкнул, направил член, куда тот давно просился, и медленно начал двигать бедрами, пока не вошёл до упора. Энджел закусил губу, больно не было. Лёгкий дискомфорт, не больше. Постарался подстроиться под заданный ритм, сам подаваясь навстречу.   
  
Внутри медленно разгоралось пламя. Когда член Руди задевал простату, глаза Энджела закрывались сами собой. Он забывал не то что смотреть – дышать: выгибался, сжимая бедра Руди ногами, направляя его так, чтобы жаркие вспышки внутри повторялись всё чаще, так, чтобы в один момент они слились в один непрекращающийся импульс желания.   
  
Энджел всё ещё двигался в рваном ритме, когда почувствовал, как его любовник, содрогнувшись, кончил, прикусив его за плечо. Острые клыки прошлись по коже ощутимо больно. Однако стон разочарования сменился оргазмом, когда пальцы Руди заменили его член, а рот принял в себя жаждущую плоть Энджела.   
  
– Прости. Я… потом получится подольше.   
  
– Руди, – Энджел улыбался, – я всё проглядел и ничего не запомнил. – Ну, мы всё повторим, и я специально буду тебе позировать.   
  
– Это самый лучший первый раз, о котором можно было мечтать, – Энджел удовлетворённо закрыл глаза, прильнул к широкой груди, скользнул пальцами по медной дорожке внизу живота.   
  
– Ну… я польщён, что ли.   
  
– Скромняга.   
  
– Не каждую же ночь у меня в койке изголодавшаяся по настоящей любви принц…   
  
– Только попробуй, – Энджел шутливо отвесил Руди тумака и удобнее устроился у него на плече.   
  
– Дин, ты же не сбежишь от меня с утра пораньше, теряя туфли? Ты обещал отведать моих блинчиков, – не услышав ответа, Руди грозно уставился на Энджела. – Дин!   
  
– Если к блинчикам подадут кофе и фланелевую рубашку, я подумаю.   
  
– А знаешь, что ещё будет на десерт кроме блинчиков? – Руди прижал Энджела к себе и многозначительно покосился на свой вновь воспрянувший член.   
  
– Ого! – Энджел засмеялся, а потом вдруг скривился от лёгкой боли. – Стой, Руди, ты, кажется, слишком сильно прихватил меня за плечо.   
  
Он коснулся пальцами больного места и почувствовал, что кожа припухла, а рана сочится кровью.   
  
– Руди? – запах железа внезапно ударил в нос, и ему стало не по себе. – Руди!   
  
Белые длинные клыки мелькнули у самого лица в зверином оскале, Руди навалился на него всем телом, одной рукой зажал рот и нос, а другой передавил шейные артерии. Через семь секунд Энджел потерял сознание.   
  
– Прости, Энджел Дин Келлер, ты заставил меня потерять голову.   
  
Руди выпустил из рук обмякшее тело, лизнул кровящую ранку и лёгкой тенью скользнул из дома в ночную прохладу леса. Сейчас ему хотелось бежать прочь из тесного человеческого жилья.   
  
****

_**Ларри Брин — психиатр** _

– Расскажи последнее из того, что ты запомнил, Энджел.   
  
– Мне стало нехорошо. Разболелась голова. Я выпил обезболивающее и лёг в кровать. Потом – темнота. Я долго не мог прийти в себя, а когда наконец сумел открыть глаза, то увидел, что лежу на полу в прихожей. В руках я сжимал нож, а моя одежда была перепачкана кровью.   
  
– Что ты почувствовал, когда увидел кровь, Энджел?   
  
– Ничего.   
  
– Может быть, страх? Недоумение? Растерянность?   
  
– Нет. Я тогда не думал о крови. Всё тело болело: каждый сустав, каждая мышца, голова просто раскалывалась. Меня вырвало. Я не мог подняться: руки и ноги не слушались, в глазах всё расплывалось.   
  
– Что было потом?   
  
– Рядом на полу лежал телефон. Я дотянулся до него и позвонил Дэвиду.   
  
– Почему именно Дэвиду?   
  
– Он заботится обо мне.   
  
– Ты доверяешь ему?   
  
– Да.   
  
– Что было дальше, Энджел?   
  
– Дэвид приехал и помог мне.   
  
– Как он отреагировал на твоё состояние?   
  
– Он сказал, что разберётся со всем этим.   
  
– Расскажи об этом, Энджел.   
  
– Дэвид отнес меня в ванную, раздел, а затем искупал. Потом он дал мне обезболивающего, и я уснул.   
  
– Какие у вас отношения с Дэвидом?   
  
– Я же говорю, он заботится обо мне.   
  
– Вы любовники?   
  
– Нет.   
  
– Тебе ведь нравятся мужчины?   
  
– Да.   
  
– Тебя привлекает Дэвид в качестве сексуального партнёра?   
  
– Не знаю, может быть.   
  
– Как ты думаешь, что чувствует к тебе Дэвид?   
  
– Я полагаю, что не интересую его в этом смысле.   
  
– Почему ты так думаешь, Энджел?   
  
– Потому что у него было достаточно возможностей показать мне обратное.   
  
– Тебя ранит его холодность?   
  
– Он просто не может дать мне большего. А это лучше, чем совсем ничего. Теперь моя очередь задавать вопросы, доктор Брин.   
  
Энджел перевернулся набок, лицом к психиатору, удобнее устроился на кушетке: подсунул ладонь под щёку, согнул одну ногу в колене, а другую подтянул к животу. Тёмные локоны разметались вокруг бледного лица, майка сползла с одного плеча, обнажив трогательно выступающие ключицы.   
  
– Доктор Брин, вы по-прежнему считаете, что я не опасен для общества?   
  
– Я этого не говорил.   
  
– Тогда почему вы не закроете меня в психушке?   
  
– У меня нет доказательств того, что ты причинил кому-то вред, Энджел.   
  
– А как же нож и кровь?   
  
– Я проверил по датам, ты не связан ни с одним преступлением, где фигурирует смерть от удара острым предметом.   
  
– Откуда такая уверенность доктор?   
  
– Я навел справки в полиции, у меня там есть один хороший знакомый.   
  
– Ваш «хороший знакомый» служит под началом капитана Коулмана? О, не удивляйтесь так, доктор Брин, вам это не к лицу. Вы забыли о том, кто мой дед?   
  
– Я прекрасно помню, чей ты внук, Энджел.   
  
– И вам никогда не приходило в голову, что я плачу Коулману, чтобы он молчал о некоторых вещах? Хотя вы правы. Смерть во всех случаях наступала в результате пулевого ранения, а не удара ножом. Удар в сердце наносился скорее в качестве символа, метафоры. Мне на ум приходит только одно объяснение – убийца говорит: «Это мёртвое сердце – оно не умеет любить, оно не достойно любви, но оно достойно смерти». И после кладёт в рану чёрную жемчужину. Хотя вам, доктор, наверное, лучше знать, что хочет сказать убийца такими действиями. Кстати, вы знаете, что символизирует чёрный жемчуг?   
  
– Нет, Энджел, я не знаю.   
  
– Чёрная жемчужина – это символ уникальности, недоступности и высшей степени богатства. Думаю, любовь – это то высшее богатство, которым убийца хочет поделиться со своей жертвой. Он не может выразить это, как обычный человек, поэтому и использует такой извращённый способ.   
  
– Неплохое объяснение, Энджел. Скажи, а ты не думал о том, чтобы провести некоторое время в изоляции и под наблюдением специалистов? Чтобы во время твоих приступов за тобой мог кто-то присматривать?   
  
– Доктор, я, конечно же, хочу понять, что со мной происходит, но… – Энджел улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой, – добровольно стать пациентом психиатрической лечебницы – нет, боюсь, я ещё не созрел для этого. Слава Богу, я достаточно обеспечен, чтобы позволить себе такого высококлассного специалиста, как вы, доктор Брин.   
  
– Хорошо, Энджел. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я всеми силами пытаюсь помочь тебе? Может быть, в этот раз мы попробуем что-то новое – гипноз, например?   
  
– Нет. Я не хочу гипноз.   
  
– Это помогло бы тебе вспомнить, что происходит с тобой, когда ты отключаешься. Ты ведь хочешь всё вспомнить, Энджел?   
  
– Хочу. Но не так.   
  
– Хорошо, тогда просто давай ещё немного поговорим. Опиши ощущения своего тела, когда ты вновь приходишь в себя. Давай так: от пальцев ног и выше. Хорошо?   
  
– Ладно, я попробую, – Энджел задумался. – Пальцы ног – лёгкое онемение, с трудом могу ими пошевелить, с руками – то же самое. Стопы – сухость, кожа стянута, как и на руках. Икры – мышцы болят, как будто после судорог. Колени – суставы ноют. Да у меня всё тело болит. Всё.   
  
– Опиши дальше.   
  
– Зачем? Я чувствую себя настоящей развалиной, от пальцев ног до корней волос.   
  
– Энджел… бедра, половые органы… на тебе есть какие-нибудь видимые повреждения? Синяки, ссадины?   
  
– Я не знаю. У меня слишком болит голова, чтобы думать о бёдрах.   
  
– Энджел, если ты будешь молчать, мы будем кружить вокруг проблемы и так и не доберёмся до сути.   
  
– Всё нормально у меня и с бёдрами, и с половыми органами, – Энджел снова перевернулся на спину и обхватил себя за предплечья.   
  
– Тогда не злись, расскажи о том, что ты чувствуешь.   
  
– Я… я чувствую боль. Мне больно! Больно! У меня узоры из кровоподтёков по всему телу! И мне кажется, что кто-то неплохо провёл время с моей задницей. Есть такие чувства «до» и «после», и когда наступает «после», сразу чувствуешь разницу.   
  
– Энджел, – на лице доктора Брина вспыхнуло сочувствие и мягкое желание помочь, – ты проверялся? Сдавал кровь?   
  
– Да. Конечно. Я чист, доктор. Не единой половой инфекции, – говоря это, Энджел усмехнулся, но было видно, как трудно ему это далось.   
  
– Хорошо, мы продолжим с этого места, когда ты немного успокоишься. Ты подумаешь об этом наедине с собой. Это будет твоим домашним заданием. Мы сможем вновь поговорить об этом, когда ты будешь готов. Мы договорились, Энджел?   
  
– Да, доктор Брин.   
  
– А теперь давай о чем-нибудь приятном. Как дела на личном фронте? Ты всё ещё встречаешься с тем парнем? С Руди?   
  
– Нет. Больше нет.   
  
– Почему, Энджел? Ты говорил, что вы помирились после недоразумения в вашу первую встречу.   
  
– Потом опять поссорились. Я наговорил кучу всего. Думаю, он больше не хочет меня видеть.   
  
– Он сам сказал тебе, что не хочет тебя видеть?   
  
– Нет, но он так смотрел на меня, что я это понял.   
  
– Как он смотрел, Энджел?   
  
– С жалостью… он считает меня лишь капризной прин... – Энджел вздохнул на полуслове, и устало закрыл глаза. – Должно быть, я просто надоел ему. Доктор, я больше не хочу говорить о Руди.   
  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Энджел? Устал?   
  
– Да.   
  
– Хочешь, на этом закончим?   
  
– Да.   
  
– Я позову Дэвида?   
  
– Да.   
  
– Ты молодец, сегодня мы очень хорошо с тобой продвинулись. Теперь постарайся немного отвлечься. Сходите с Дэвидом в парк, погуляйте, покормите уток. Все хорошо, Энджел, ты в безопасности, – доктор Брин встал со своего кресла и направился к дверям.   
  
– Простите, доктор. Вы так стараетесь помочь, а я… – в порыве чувств Энджел встал и, подойдя к мужчине, двумя руками пожал его ладонь. – Я буду стараться, обещаю.   
  
– Я лишь выполняю свою работу, – спокойно ответил Ларри и аккуратно отстранился, – но мне приятна твоя благодарность, Энджел.   
  
Доктор Ларри Брин еле сдерживался, чтобы не уронить свой врачебный статус, послать всё к чертям, закрыть практику и красиво уйти. Благо накопления ему это позволяли. Но чёртов Энджел Келлер превратился в досадную заминку на его пути к заслуженному отдыху: охоте на марлинов с января по июнь и возможности видеть внуков, наконец-то перебравшись поближе к дочери в Сан-Диего.   
  
Ларри хотел насладиться жизнью до того, как окончательно превратится в старую развалину. Он мечтал отойти от дел и получить от жизни причитающиеся бонусы. Именно сейчас, пока ещё не поздно, пока его тело полно силы, а стать, высокий рост и широкий разворот плеч приковывает к себе взгляды вполне аппетитных особ. Он тяжело опустился в кресло в своём рабочем кабинете и, достав платок, вытер им испарину с лица и лысины. Каждый раз, принимая пухлый конверт от «заботливого друга» Энджела, он чувствовал себя стоящим на волосок от смерти. Этот Дэвид Финчер из тех, кто, не моргнув глазом, пустит пулю в лоб, а затем душевно прочтёт над усопшим молитву.   
  
Одна заветная папка, которую «заботливый» мистер Финчер вытащил на свет Божий, грозила доктору как минимум тюрьмой вместо заслуженного отдыха. Ларри помнил, что Энджел как-то, смеясь, назвал Дэвида «ледяным святошей». Это прозвище ему действительно шло: коротко стриженные светлые волосы, глаза цвета стали, педантичность и чистоплотность в отношении всего, что его окружало. Мистер безупречность – рядом с таким непременно хочется тайком пшикнуть в рот, чтобы на всякий случай освежить дыхание.   
  
Энджел – славный малый, но каждый раз, протягивая очередную кассету записи с приёма в холёные руки мистера Финчера, Ларри перманентно ловил себя на одной прегаденькой мыслишке: если бы Энджел Келлер как-то раз очутился с ножом не в руке, а в сердце и в луже своей собственной крови, это избавило бы его от всех нынешних неудобств, и он, в конце концов, смог бы заняться своими насущными делами.   
  
– Харви, – после долгих раздумий Ларри отважился набрать заветный номер человека с весьма тёмной репутацией, к помощи которого прибегал всего лишь однажды, – Харви, это Ларри. Ларри Брин. Добрый день. Вы как-то помогли мне в одном деле. О, хорошо, что помните. Я бы хотел воспользоваться услугами вашего друга ещё раз. Да, конечно, до завтра деньги и материалы я подготовлю. Буду ждать.   
  
Ларри положил трубку и, наконец, вздохнул с облегчением. Давно надо было что-то предпринять. 

 

_**Стенли Коулман — капитан полиции** _

– Мистер Финчер, я хотел бы поговорить с Энджелом с глазу на глаз.   
  
– Без проблем, капитан, – Дэвид вышел на открытую веранду, мимоходом задев парня по плечу этаким отеческим жестом.   
  
Беседа проходила в неформальной обстановке – дома у капитана, в кабинете, со вкусом оформленном в английском деревенском стиле. Здесь было комфортно. Просторное, но в тоже время уютное помещение очень располагало к задушевным беседам.   
  
– Скотч? – предложил капитан.   
  
– Спасибо, мистер Коулман. Я воздержусь.   
  
– Что же, – капитан улыбнулся, – я вижу, Дэвид преуспел в своих стараниях привить вам здоровый образ жизни.   
  
– Ему и так со мной достаётся, – Энджел смешно сморщил нос и покачал головой, – предпочитаю лишний раз не выводить его из себя. Не будем терять время, мистер Коулман, мне нужны детали последнего убийства.   
  
Капитан Стенли Коулман нахмурился, потом потянулся в один из ящиков, чтобы достать из него снимок: жуткий и холодный, один из многих в материалах полицейского расследования.   
  
Энджел ухватился за край стола, суставы его пальцев побелели от напряжения, а на лбу выступила испарина. Пару минут он внимательно разглядывал фотографию. Ещё один симпатичный парень, или правильнее сказать – ещё один мертвый симпатичный парень с россыпью кровоподтёков по всему телу, следами удушения, следами от наручников, аккуратной раной в области сердца, порезом на запястье и пулевым ранением между глаз. Раны в сердце и глубокий порез на запястье, по словам полицейского, наносились посмертно.   
  
– Как думаете, капитан, – Энджел устало откинулся на спинку стула, – зачем он кладёт в них жемчужины?   
  
– А зачем он вообще убивает всех этих парней? – капитан пожал плечами и продолжил: – Он – ненормальный. Маньяк-убийца. Кто знает, что у него там в голове? Может, такое поведение связано с какой-то травмой, а может – это символ платы за их жизнь. Я не знаю.   
  
– Есть какие-нибудь новые подробности?   
  
– Отпечатки не найдены. Никаких следов, как и всегда. Труп, завёрнутый в целлофан, нашли на обочине у дороги. Хотя все-таки есть одна новая деталь.   
  
– Какая?   
  
– Убийца сделал на нём зарубку, – капитан в задумчивости начал постукивать пальцами по столу, – вырезал римскую цифру у него на бедре. Слава Богу, он хотя бы сделал это, когда парень был уже мёртв.   
  
– Цифру? – голос предательски хрипел, Энджел с сожалением бросил взгляд на скотч, от которого отказался.   
  
– Да. Это была его девятая жертва.   
  
Стенли Коулман достал ещё одну фотографию, и Энджел вновь склонился над снимком. На увеличенном в несколько раз изображении была отчётливо видна римская цифра девять. Прямая линия и две перекрещенные, напоминающие песочные часы под крышечкой на постаменте. Это были не просто порезы: чтобы получить такую рану, нужно было аккуратно вырезать и отделить от тела тонкие ровные полоски кожи.   
  
Каким хладнокровием и цинизмом нужно обладать, чтобы оставить такое послание? Энджел закрыл глаза и постарался представить, как он методично делает надрезы, а затем отсоединяет куски кожи от того, с кем совсем недавно предавался сладостному греху. Не вышло. Вновь стало дурно, захотелось припасть к бутылке с алкоголем и залпом сделать пару глотков.   
  
– Послушайте, капитан, – Энджел кое-как сглотнул дурной комок в горле, глубоко вздохнул и постарался успокоиться, привести в порядок шумящий ворох мыслей, – я очень благодарен вам за то, что держите в курсе. Если будут ещё новости…   
  
Капитан многозначительно улыбнулся и бросил взгляд на пухлый конверт, который он скоро добавит к прочим собратьям, сложенным внушительной стопкой в неприметном сейфе за книжными полками.   
  
– Я непременно сообщу.   
  
Энджел встал и пожал капитану руку.   
  
– Всё это скоро закончится, я обещаю. Мы распутаем эту загадку. Я знаю, Энджел, ты переживаешь по поводу своей причастности к этому делу, но, думаю, истинного маньяка-убийцу вряд ли будет кидать в пот при виде своих жертв, а тем более этого. Все его преступления просто кричат о том, как он собран, аккуратен и холодно-жесток. Поверь мне, его вряд ли будет тошнить при виде трупа.   
  
«Разве могут такие серьёзные и усталые глаза лгать?» – подумал Энджел и вслух ответил:   
  
– Спасибо, капитан. Я никогда не забуду того, что вы для меня сделали.   
  
Энджел со спутником покинули дом капитана Коулмана, и тот наконец с облегчением сбросил маску «хорошего полицейского», открыл сейф, где хранил деньги, оружие и документы. Его взгляд упал на чёрный хардболлер с глушителем – чистый левый ствол, что лежал, скромно дожидаясь своего часа. Капитан взял пистолет в руку, в который раз отметил его приятную тяжесть и хороший баланс рукоятки и передней части затвора.   
  
Стенли с детства любил оружие. Он мог получать эстетическое удовольствие даже от простого созерцания «суровых мужских игрушек», а когда в руке оказывался один из таких красавцев, капитан чувствовал уверенность и спокойствие, необходимые для решения всех проблем.  
  
Сейчас был именно такой случай – долгожданное повышение могло пройти мимо него из-за общественного резонанса, вызванного свирепствующим в городе маньяком, убивающем исключительно молодых мужчин. Пока в списке жертв числились шлюхи и парни без роду и племени, пресса молчала, но стоило там оказаться паре отпрысков из состоятельных семей со связями, так СМИ подняли настоящую шумиху.   
  
У капитана Стенли Коулмана был отличный план, как разобраться с этим делом и получить все лавры под шумные аплодисменты, которые обеспечит ему всё та же журналистская братия. А пока пресса только досаждала ему неизменным напоминанием о топтании полиции на месте в деле «Жемчужного убийцы». Такое романтичное прозвище маньяк получил с лёгкой руки одного из журналистов-фрилансеров, некоего Кевина Найта. Этот самый мистер Найт всегда знал несколько больше, чем остальные его коллеги, и всегда был на шаг впереди, а «Жемчужный убийца» стал его своеобразной визитной карточкой. Капитан не сомневался, что зарвавшийся журналистишка неплохо нажился на этом деле, как и его тайный источник – вероятнее всего, кто-то из бравых парней, находящихся в его – Стенли Коулмана – непосредственном подчинении.   
  
Он непременно выяснит, кто эта «крыса», сливающая секретную информацию, но пока, пока нужно решить, как же быть в этой ситуации с Энджелом Келлером. Нельзя допустить, чтобы этот сумасшедший психопат, а именно так думал капитан о своём недавнем посетителе, выкинул что-то, что выставит его – великолепного Стенли Коулмана – дураком перед прессой.   
  
После наведения справок о Кевине Найте капитан с удивлением и не без некоторого удовольствия обнаружил связь между противным журналистом и Энджелом Келлером, тем самым психом, что стабильно снабжал его деньгами. Они оба закончили Беркли, Найт – по направлению «журналистика», а Келлер – «менеджмент информационных систем». Между ними было два года разницы, и капитан плюнул бы на эту призрачную связь, если бы не случай. Пытаясь вычислить того, кто снабжает журналиста информацией, он как-то раз увидел эту парочку вместе в кафе за непринуждённой беседой. Они явно вели себя, как старые друзья.   
  
С тех пор всё встало на места. Капитан с самого начала считал, что, связавшись с ним и прикидываясь невинным агнцем, Энджел ведёт какую-то сомнительную двойную игру. Дэвид Финчер вероятнее всего, был его сообщником.   
  
Конечно, жаль, что сам Энджел не сядет за решётку. Затея провальная, если помнить о том, что за семейство взрастило в своём лоне этот «гнилой цветочек», но его можно наказать негласно, сделав жертвой и остановив тем самым череду убийств.   
  
Итак, у капитана имелось всё, чтобы закрыть дело: Энджел Келлер в роли последней жертвы «Жемчужного убийцы» и один ненормальный, желающий прославиться, взяв на себя роль самого маньяка. Да, есть и такие, ради жуткой славы готовые сесть в тюрьму, даже на пожизненный срок. Капитан усмехнулся: мораторий на смертную казнь, введённый губернатором штата, сыграл ему как нельзя на руку. Осталось только придумать, как избавиться от Дэвида Финчера, вездесущего подручного Энджела.   
  
****

_**Кевин Найт — журналист** _

****  
Миловидная официантка принесла кофе. Кевин улыбнулся ей и вежливо поблагодарил, отчего девица зарделась и, поинтересовавшись, не угодно ли ещё чего такому молодому и интересному мужчине, упорхнула в подсобку. Было раннее утро, и из посетителей в кафе он был первым. Он приехал немного раньше назначенного срока и теперь в нетерпении бросал тревожные взгляды на парковку, где стоял его одинокий форд мустанг.  
  
Ещё в колледже, оказавшись без поддержки родителей, он вынужден был рассчитывать только на себя. Всё, чего он достиг в своей жизни, Кевин смело мог считать своей личной заслугой. Можно было бы жить и наслаждаться жизнью, не думая ни о чём, если бы не Энджел Келлер, который всякий раз, появляясь на его пути, путал все карты.   
  
Они познакомились на одной из пьяных вечеринок, когда учились в университете. Кевин Найт, звезда бейсбольной команды, знаменитых «Калифорнийских медведей», и смазливый первокурсник Энджел Келлер, которого на вечеринку притащила одна из бывших подружек Кевина. Это была то ли зависть с первого взгляда – ненормальная и необъяснимая, то ли жажда обладания, Кевин и сам не мог толком понять, что же ему было нужно от этого парня. Они были слишком разными, даже чтобы просто сравнивать. Кевин – брутальный мачо, улыбчивый, зеленоглазый и светловолосый с приятным оттенком загара на лице и руках, Энджел – изящный, темноволосый, с бледной до синевы кожей и светло-голубой радужкой глаз, молчаливый и задумчивый, словно древний старик.   
  
Однако в тот вечер Кевин вдруг почувствовал, что этот парень может забрать всё, что должно принадлежать ему самому. Его друзья почему-то столпились вокруг Энджела, и это раздражало, а бывшая девушка вдруг снова показалась весьма привлекательной. Как будто маленькая луна посмела на миг затмить само солнце. Кевин негодовал. Ему пришлось снизойти до какого-то тощего парня и милостиво принять его в свой круг.   
  
После памятной вечеринки Кевин сделал ещё один неприятный для себя вывод. Компания Энджела автоматически увеличивала популярность как минимум вдвое. Единственный плюс, который видел звёздный парень во всей этой ситуации, был в том, что Энджел оказался стеснительным геем, шарахающимся от девчонок и украдкой засматривающимся на парней, а именно на одного парня – его светлейшую персону. Кевин умел и любил использовать преимущества и славно прожил бок о бок со своим «тайным» воздыхателем до самого окончания своей учёбы, делая вид, что ничего не замечает.   
  
Влюблённый Энджел был самым верным, самым идеальным вассалом, которого только можно представить. Было приятно провоцировать его – давать надежду на запретную близость и затем рушить хрупкие иллюзии, вновь заставляя грустить. В его глазах было видно самое искреннее обожание, несмотря на то, что он всеми силами пытался скрыть свои чувства. Кевин полагал, что бедняге кто-то с детства вдалбливал в голову, что порочное однополое влечение недопустимо. Вероятно, этот кто-то был для него большим авторитетом. И было очень сладко думать, что помани эту святую наивность хотя бы пальцем, мнимая крепость падёт. И вдвойне сладко, что сделай то же самое кто-то другой, милый Энджел будет бежать от этого «порочного человека», как от чумы. Так что после окончания университета Кевин даже с некоторым сожалением подумал о том, что ему будет не хватать его «верного друга». Он обещал звонить и исчез, умчавшись покорять новые горизонты.   
  
Только много позже Кевин смог понять, что ему неизменно не хватало и этих взглядов украдкой, и сбивчивого дыхания Энджела, когда тот смущался даже от самых невинных прикосновений – всего его мягкого неназойливого присутствия рядом. Мистер Найт с сожалением констатировал, что Энджел Келлер – его «моё», которое хорошо было бы вернуть на место.   
  
В дело вмешался случай, и они снова встретились. За пять лет, что они не виделись, он сделал себе имя на статьях о серийных маньяках, и последнее его дело о «Жемчужном убийце» внезапно стало самым громким из совершённых за последние годы преступлений.   
  
Энджел Келлер первым позвонил ему и предложил встретиться. Они с удовольствием вспоминали студенческие годы, рассказывали друг другу о том, что случилось за время, пока они не виделись, а потом Энджел долго расспрашивал его о том, что он знает об этом маньяке. Кевин охотно отвечал, пока не понял, что интерес этот живой и насущный и никак не связан с прямым обожанием его светлого образа.   
  
Более того, пару раз он видел его в компании одного рыжего плебея, который ему сразу же не понравился. Когда Кевин спросил о том, кто это, Энджел ответил: «Мой парень – Руди». Более того, его глаза неизменно вспыхивали нежностью, когда он начинал говорить об этом Руди. И ничем не примечательный бармен начал раздражать похуже жвачки, налипшей на любимый ботинок.   
  
Кевин снова злился. Он понял, что готов даже подпустить Энджела к собственному бесценному телу, в разумных пределах, разумеется, только чтобы больше не слышать «Руди то, Руди это».   
  
Каково же было его изумление, когда Энджел отверг его. Извинился, сказав, что юношеская влюблённость прошла, но он ценит Кевина как друга. Это был удар ниже пояса.   
  
Бросив ещё один взгляд на парковку, Кевин увидел подъезжающий к кафе мазерати Энджела, поправил волосы, по-королевски небрежно откинулся на спинку дивана и настроился на победу. Сегодня ему было что предложить Энджелу, кое-что он всё-таки сумел раздобыть на этого Руди. Хорошие связи могут творить чудеса – это одна из главных составляющих как в карьере, так и в жизни, в чём Кевин неизменно продолжал убеждаться.   
  
– Привет, Кев.   
  
– Привет, Эндж.   
  
– Давно ждёшь?   
  
– Нет. Сам только недавно пришёл. Я заказал тебе чай с молоком, как ты любишь. Сейчас принесут, – Кевин поднял руку, и официантка, кивнув, мгновенно заторопилась к их столику, суетливо расставляя на разносе чайник, молочник и приборы.   
  
– Спасибо, Кев. Так что у тебя там за срочное дело? Я еле встал, если честно, в такую-то рань.   
  
– Эндж, послушай, – Кевин мягко накрыл запястья Энджела, положив на них свои крупные ухоженные ладони, – ты знаешь, у меня хорошие связи в полиции. Я смог узнать кое-что очень важное.   
  
– Что? – Энджел подумал, что если бы когда-то Кэвин вёл себя так, как сейчас, то он, наверное, умер бы от счастья. Однако теперь его действия не вызывали ничего, кроме недоумения, и он аккуратно высвободился из «ручного» плена, пока кто-то не заметил этого неуместного флирта.   
  
Официантка принесла чай, ещё раз пожелала доброго утра, поинтересовалась, не желают ли они попробовать изумительного вишнёвого пирога, и, получив от Энджела согласный кивок, умчалась за обещанным лакомством.   
  
– Ты, как всегда, магически влияешь на людей, – усмехнулся Кевин.   
  
– Брось, если ты пригласишь её на свидание, она будет просто счастлива.   
  
– А если ты?   
  
– Ты же знаешь, меня не интересуют девушки.   
  
– Давай поспорим, если она оставит свой номер телефона тебе, ты дашь мне шанс и сходишь со мной на свидание?   
  
– Кев, – Энджел поморщился, – я же знаю, что ты стопроцентный натурал. Тебя никогда не интересовали мужские члены и задницы. Я – мужчина, Кев. У меня под одеждой всё так же, как и у тебя… ну, может, только в меньших объёмах.   
  
– Может, я ошибался? Мне ни с кем не было так хорошо, как с тобой, Эндж.   
  
Энджел убрал руки со стола, опасаясь повторения фокуса с захватом. Ему было неловко снова возвращаться к теме, которую он считал уже исчерпанной.   
  
– Эндж, ты такой красивый. Знаешь, никогда не думал, что скажу такое парню.   
  
– Кев, прошу тебя, не надо. Поверь, твоё самолюбие не задето. Я гей. Ты натурал. Это нормально, что мы просто друзья.   
  
Энджел заметил, как нервно дернулась бровь на породистом лице Кевина, и почёл за лучшее заткнуться. Всё же ему не хотелось ссориться с ним и портить себе настроение.   
  
– Кев, ты хотел рассказать мне что-то важное.   
  
– Хотел, – Кевин гордо вздёрнул голову и уставился на парковку, где по-прежнему одиноко стояли его форд-мустанг и мазерати Энджела, – но ты ведь не веришь мне. Я говорю, что ты нравишься мне, Эндж, но вижу лишь недоверие в твоих глазах. А если я скажу тебе, что кое-что узнал о твоём драгоценном Руди?   
  
Энджел напрягся и немного побледнел.   
  
– Что, Кев? Если начал, то говори уже!   
  
– Твоего Руди не существует. Нет такого человека.   
  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?!   
  
– То, что весь он – сплошная липа от имени до номера страховки. Настоящий Руди Эйден из Аризоны скончался три года назад в результате несчастного случая. И он не был симпатичным рыжеволосым здоровяком, он был обычным парнем с редкими, мышиного цвета волосами, носом-картошкой и излишками жира вдоль и поперёк. Обычный невзрачный толстячок, на голову ниже тебя ростом. А твоего прекрасного рыжеволосого бармена, поверь мне, просто не существует. Либо он далеко не тот, кем хочет казаться.   
  
– Откуда ты знаешь? Я не говорил тебе... я не просил тебя!   
  
– Ты мне небезразличен, Эндж, и я переживаю за тебя. Я волнуюсь. Мне важно знать, что ты в безопасности, – видеть виноватого и взволнованного Кевина было в новинку.   
  
– Да, я проследил за тобой до того бара. Решил покопать немного там, здесь. Ну и сложил два и два.   
  
– Кев, мне кажется, ты что-то напутал.   
  
– Это вряд ли, Эндж. Я понимаю, что тебе неприятно это слышать, но сам подумай, этому парню, вероятно, есть что скрывать, если он начал с имени. А что если он и есть тот самый маньяк, который убивает молодых парней? Вспомни, ведь он пытался задушить тебя.   
  
– Это было недоразумение, – Энджел почувствовал, что начинает злиться сам на себя. Было большой ошибкой делиться своими чувствами с Кевином, но он так обрадовался встрече и поддался забытым чарам мистера Найта, что размяк и начал говорить о себе, о Руди, как они встретились, как глупо всё вышло в первый раз. – Мне стало плохо. Я же тебе говорил, со мной бывает. Я иногда сам не свой. Это были галлюцинации, Кев, мне просто показалось. Ты бы видел лицо Руди с утра. Ему пришлось бежать за доктором на соседний пляж. Он ужасно перепугался. Доктор сделал мне успокаивающий укол, и я проспал до утра. Это всё нервы. Просто нервы.   
  
– Эндж, – голос Кевина был спокоен и мягок, так обычно говорят с больными, – ты сам себя слышишь? Ты ведь знаешь, что не было никакого доктора. И нет никакого соседнего пляжа. Всё это – такая же фальшивка, как и твой распрекрасный Руди Эйден.   
  
Энджел категорически отказывался верить в сказанное Кевином, но всё-таки некоторые сомнения, заронённые другом, тёмной тенью легли на его лицо. Он отодвинул чашку с чаем, к которому едва притронулся, и закрыл глаза.   
  
– Кев, мне страшно, – Энджел уронил голову на руки и сдался, – мне кажется, я жутко запутался. Я не понимаю, где – ложь, а где – правда; где – сон, а где – явь. Я не верю своим глазам, не доверяю своей памяти.   
  
– Иди сюда, – Энджел почувствовал, как Кевин присел рядом и потянул его к себе, он подчинился и позволил обнять себя. – Давай ты поживёшь у меня? Хотя бы пока мы не разберёмся, что он за тип на самом деле.   
  
– Спасибо, Кев, но я сам. Ты открыл мне глаза. Я благодарен. Дальше я сам.   
  
– Эндж, – объятия стали крепче, – я не отпущу тебя снова. Все эти годы я не понимал, каким был идиотом, я не хотел признавать собственных чувств.   
  
– Кев, – Энджел ощутил волну неясного страха, – не надо. Отпусти, на нас смотрят.   
  
– Да наплевать. Ты будешь моим по-настоящему, Эндж. Я люблю тебя.   
  
Энджел почувствовал, как чужой язык властно орудует у него во рту, и попытался оттолкнуть Кевина, но только неловко упёрся ладонями ему в грудь.   
  
Это было ужасно – снова ощущать собственную беспомощность. Это чувство было сродни тому, когда он смотрел на узоры из засосов, оставленных кем-то на его теле, и ничего не мог вспомнить.   
  
****

**Часть 2. Порочный круг**

_**Допрос Стенли Коулмана** _

 

– С кого начнём, мистер Келлер?   
  
– Пожалуй, с господина полицейского.   
  
Арчи кивнул, вытащил папку, одну из пяти, довольно внушительных размеров, полистал, закрыл и велел первым на допрос пригласить мистера Стенли Коулмана. Капитан вошёл с достоинством и спокойно сел на предложенное место. С минуту все трое молчали.   
  
– Мистер Келлер, – нарушил молчание Стенли, – я сочувствую вашей утрате и понимаю, что в некотором смысле ваши действия обоснованы, но всё-таки похищение сотрудника полиции – это уже чревато последствиями.   
  
– Мистер Коулман, о чём вы говорите? Какое похищение? – усмехнулся Арчи. – Вы находитесь в резиденции мистера Келлера в качестве консультанта по криминалистике. Мы рады принять вас в этом гостеприимном доме и очень надеемся на наше плодотворное сотрудничество. Ваш вклад в раскрытие дела об убийстве Энджела будет оценён по заслугам, не сомневайтесь.   
  
– Меня притащили сюда в качестве подозреваемого! – Стенли сложил руки в замок на животе и вопросительно поднял брови. – Меня, капитана полиции убойного отдела! Вы срываете мне операцию по поимке «Жемчужного убийцы», вы просто не осознаёте всех последствий ваших действий. Я вообще не понимаю, почему бы вам элементарно не посмотреть, чья машина подъезжала к дому Энджела в день убийства.   
  
– Хороший вопрос, Мистер Коулман. Но дело в том, что ни одной из отслеживаемых машин в этот день у дома Энджела не было.   
  
– Странно. Возможно, убийца использовал другую машину, более неприметную и удобную для перевозки тела.   
  
– Думаю, мистер Коулман, это самый логичный вариант, – Генри откинулся в своём кресле и дал знак Арчи включить видеозапись. – Теперь перейдём к вопросу об осознании последствий, капитан.   
  
Помощник Генри Келлера включил проектор, и перед Стенли замелькали кадры, заставившие капитана сначала гневно сжать кулаки, а потом резко побелеть лицом.   
  
– Хватит, – прошептал Стенли. – Чего вы хотите?   
  
– Откровенности, мистер Коулман. Мне бы не хотелось и дальше вытаскивать скелеты из вашего шкафа. Думаю, пока что признания в сговоре с капитаном полиции, который вместо настоящих преступников сажает в тюрьму подсадных уток, уймы незарегистрированного оружия в бункере под гаражной мастерской и одной любопытной записи, на которой доблестный капитан полиции убивает безоружного человека, более чем достаточно. Но если поискать ещё, а потом ещё, вероятно, мы найдём много интересного, мистер Коулман.   
  
– Хорошо, мистер Келлер, я понял, – Стенли прищурил глаза, поиграл желваками и добавил: – Спрашивайте, я готов ответить на любые ваши вопросы.   
  
Генри удовлетворённо кивнул и дал Арчи знак начинать.   
  
– Как давно вы знакомы с Энджелом?   
  
– Лично – около года.   
  
– Какие у вас были с ним отношения?   
  
– В смысле?   
  
– Несколько раз вы были у Энджела дома. Также Энджел часто приезжал к вам.   
  
– У нас были рабочие отношения, можно так сказать.   
  
– Причина, по которой Энджел платил вам?   
  
Стенли поморщился: думать о том, что его маленький тайник для экстренных случаев тоже вскрыт, было невыносимо. Он всё еще питал надежды если не сохранить карьеру, то хотя бы независимость. Всю жизнь висеть на крючке у старика Келлера и плясать под его дудку – ну уж нет, увольте.   
  
– Это плата за информацию по делу о «Жемчужном убийце».   
  
– Зачем это нужно было Энджелу?   
  
– Он считал себя как-то связанным с этими убийствами.   
  
– А вы, мистер Коулман?   
  
– Вы меня, конечно, извините, мистер Келлер, но Энджел был странным малым. Сначала я не принял его всерьёз, но он был крайне настойчив, и я подумал, что лучше держать этого парня в поле зрения. Я начал следить за ним и в какой-то момент даже подумал, что именно он и может быть тем самым убийцей. Однако против Энджела у меня не было никаких доказательств, только мои догадки и предположения. Единственное, что навело меня на подозрения – его давняя связь с мистером Найтом, журналистом, что пишет статьи о «Жемчужном убийце», она показалась мне отнюдь не случайной. Именно мистер Найт сделал общедоступными сведения о своеобразном почерке убийцы, которые поначалу держались полицией в строгом секрете.   
  
– Что изменило ваше мнение о виновности Энджела?   
  
– Его смерть, конечно. А точнее, его предсмертная записка, – Стенли воспрял духом, вернувшись на знакомую стезю. – У всех убитых есть одна общая черта – внешне они разные вариации Энджела: его фигура, его волосы, тип лица. Все они имели нетрадиционную сексуальную ориентацию и, видимо, легко шли на контакт со своим палачом. Я думаю, что Энджел стал венцом коллекции «Жемчужного убийцы», тем, кого он возвысил над всеми предыдущими жертвами.   
  
– Так вы полагаете, что смерть моего внука – дело рук серийного маньяка?   
  
– Теперь я в этом просто уверен. Вы знаете, как погибали жертвы? Причиной смерти всегда была пуля двадцать второго калибра, пущенная в лоб. Убийца не оставил тела Энджела, он забрал его с собой, тем самым проявляя высшую степень заботы о нем. Он постарался, чтобы парень не мучился. В предсмертной записке говорится о том, что они знакомы и в определённой степени близки. Скорее всего, Энджел раскрыл его секрет, и «Жемчужный убийца» просто вынужден был устранить опасность в его лице. Думаю, наш маньяк испытывал к Энджелу какое-то своеобразное чувство сродни извращённой любви.   
  
– У вас есть предположение на этот счёт, мистер Коулман?   
  
– Да, но это – лишь предположение. У меня не было времени развить тему в данном направлении, поэтому снова могу озвучить только собственные догадки. У Энджела был друг, ещё со времён его учёбы в Беркли. Он хорошо известен вам, как Кевин Найт, автор статей о «Жемчужном убийце». Мне не удалось выяснись источник осведомлённости мистера Найта, но, на мой взгляд, он знает слишком много для простого журналиста. К тому же я немного покопался в грязном белье мистера Найта и выяснил, что его последние два дела были не совсем чистыми.   
  
– Что вы хотите этим сказать, капитан?   
  
– Трупов было немного больше, чем могли припомнить убийцы, о которых он писал. Понимаете, иногда люди входят во вкус и им начинают нравиться самые неожиданные и отвратительные вещи.   
  
– Какая связь между моим внуком и вашими подозрениями насчёт мистера Найта? – уточнил Генри Келлер.   
  
– Я видел их пару раз вместе в кафе, они вели себя как очень близкие люди. Однако сексуальных отношений между ними, как я знаю, не было.   
  
– И что это значит?   
  
– Как бы это точнее сказать, – Стенли в задумчивости нахмурился и потёр лоб, – возможно, ничего не значит. Но всё, что вытворял убийца со своими жертвами, было болезненно и жестоко. А если он «любил» Энджела, вспомните, ваш внук называл его своим «рыцарем», то просто не мог допустить, чтобы тот считал его монстром.   
  
– Хорошо, мистер Коулман, очень хорошо, – Арчи постучал пальцами по папке с документами, прокашлялся и продолжил: – Ещё несколько стандартных вопросов, и, думаю, вы можете быть свободны.   
  
– Я слушаю, – Стенли вновь подобрался и уже совсем вернулся в свой образ «отличного полицейского».   
  
– Где вы были вечером двенадцатого сентября?   
  
– Дома.   
  
– У вас есть алиби, которое мы можем незамедлительно проверить?   
  
– Боюсь, что нет.   
  
– Мистер Коулман, если вы все-таки хотели вместо «Жемчужного убийцы» посадить вашего «клоуна», то как вы планировали быть с настоящим преступником?   
  
Последний вопрос, заданный Арчи Купером, вернул Стенли с небес на землю, дал понять, что его намерения в отношении Энджела были очевидны с самого начала. Больше юлить не имело смысла, и капитан, проигнорировав слова Арчи, просто сказал:   
  
– Я не убивал вашего внука, мистер Келлер. Это все, что я ещё могу добавить.   
  
– Ну что же, мистер Коулман, полагаю, на сегодня это всё, – Генри Келлер улыбнулся одними губами и добавил: – Вас немедленно доставят домой. Однако, как вы понимаете, по прибытии вы не найдёте некоторых вещей. Не беспокойтесь, деньги, которые платил Энджел, вам вернут. Просто нам нужен результат. Вы ведь пока так и не поймали настоящего убийцу, следовательно, не совсем правильно будет пользоваться щедростью и добротой моего внука. И, кстати, негоже добропорядочному гражданину быть таким неосторожным с хранением всяких незаконных вещей. Мы избавили вас от этого груза. Думаю, полицейского жетона и табельного оружия для выполнения вашей миссии будет более чем достаточно. Если ваша версия окажется верна, я гарантирую вам достойное вознаграждение и компенсацию всех моральных затрат. Всего хорошего, мистер Коулман.   
  
Капитан кивнул, встал и почувствовал, что ноги затекли. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, будто ступаешь по зыбучему песку.   
  
«Ничего, – подумал он, – выкарабкаюсь. Об меня и не такие зубы ломали».   
  
– Итак, сухой остаток, Арчи, – произнес Генри, как только за капитаном закрылась дверь.   
  
– Алиби – нет. Мотив – есть. Возможность – есть. Скелетов в шкафу у нашего капитана до неприличия много. Единственное, что подкупает – его нюх на некоторые не совсем очевидные на первый взгляд вещи.   
  
– Что же, тогда можно перейти к следующему кандидату. Проверим версию капитана.   
  
****

_**Допрос Кевина Найта** _

****  
– Мистер Найт, скажите, какие у вас были отношения с моим внуком?  
  
– Мы были друзьями.   
  
– Только друзьями? Ничего больше?   
  
– Конечно, ничего. Я предпочитаю женщин.   
  
– Однако, по словам одной милой молодой леди, что работает в кафе «У дороги», – возразил Арчи, – вы встречались. Она неоднократно видела вас держащимися за руки и даже целующимися.   
  
– Это была просто минутная слабость, – вспыхнул Кевин, – я лишь хотел поддержать его.   
  
– Вы весьма своеобразно оказываете поддержку, мистер Найт.   
  
Кевин хмыкнул и закатил глаза с видом «посмотрите на моё честное лицо, как вообще можно подозревать меня во всей этой нелепости».   
  
– Мистер Найт, мы знаем, что вы хорошо осведомлены о деле «Жемчужного убийцы». Скажите, проявлял ли Энджел какую-либо заинтересованность в этом вопросе?   
  
– Конечно. Он был помешан на этом. В целом, практически все наши встречи сводились к тому, что я рассказывал о том, что мне удалось узнать.   
  
– Мистер Найт, вы хорошо разбираетесь в делах серийных маньяков, эта тема стала вашей специализацией в журналистике. Как вы думаете, убийство Энджела связано с делом «Жемчужного убийцы»?   
  
– То есть вы полагаете, что Энджел стал очередной жертвой? – Кевин задумался. – Не знаю, есть ли в этом какой-то смысл. Ну, по крайней мере, хотя бы калибр пули совпадает. Но тогда почему он не провёл весь ритуал как следует, а просто застрелил его и забрал тело? Думаю, если бы Энджел стал очередной жертвой «Жемчужного убийцы», его бы непременно нашли. Зачем маньяку скрывать результат своей работы и вообще отклоняться от сценария?   
  
– Существует мнение, что Энджел был для убийцы кем-то особенным. Вы ведь наверняка разговаривали с Энджелом по душам, может быть, у моего внука был такой человек?   
  
– Энджел всегда был одиночкой, но вы правы, совершенно недавно я узнал, что он встречался с парнем. Вы знаете его как Руди Эйдена. Но на самом деле это – не настоящее его имя. Хочу заметить, что человек, живущий по поддельным документам, должен вызывать больше подозрений, чем лучший друг вашего внука, – Кевин изобразил на лице оскорблённую невинность, но, не получив отклика, продолжил: – Это вообще были странные отношения. Энджел жаловался, что ему мерещится всякое, когда они вместе, что он не может отличить сон от реальности. Не знаю, чем этот Руди так хорош, однако Энджел всегда возвращался к нему после любой ссоры, как будто ему там мёдом намазано. Мы с ним знакомы Бог знает сколько лет, а он выбросил меня, как ненужный хлам, после знакомства с каким-то барменом.   
  
– Как давно длилась связь Энджела с Руди Эйденом?   
  
– Пару месяцев, думаю, не больше.   
  
– Скажите, мистер Найт, что на самом деле стало с вашей девушкой Ритой Хендрикс?   
  
Арчи достал из папки фотографию молодой симпатичной брюнетки с длинными волосами, бледной кожей и голубыми глазами. Кевин замер и засмотрелся на пару секунд. На этом снимке Рита и вправду весьма напоминала Энджела. Однако внешнее сходство, которое так обманчиво толкнуло Кевина в её объятия, только злило впоследствии. Внутреннее содержание «дублёра» Энджела оставляло желать лучшего. Поэтому в один прекрасный день сиятельный мистер Найт собрал вещи и сбежал, оставив записку о том, что им нужно расстаться и он видит своё счастье с совершенно другим человеком.   
  
Ничего лучшего, чем покончить с собой, эта девица не придумала, обеспечив Кевину серьёзные неприятности, когда ему пришлось объяснять в полиции, почему на кафеле в ванной, где Рита перерезала себе вены, предварительно наглотавшись снотворного, её кровью написано его имя. Никто из её знакомых и друзей не знал о расставании, все в один голос твердили, что Рита была с ним счастлива и суицидных наклонностей за девушкой никогда не наблюдалось.   
  
Если бы не связи, Кевин вряд ли бы смог тогда так легко отделаться. С тех пор он решил, что о психопатах лучше писать, чем вступать с ними в отношения, и серьёзно занялся карьерой. Вообще, делить свою жизнь с кем-то ещё – это не для него. Так Кевин считал до тех пор, пока на горизонте вновь не появился Энджел.   
  
– Она покончила жизнь самоубийством.   
  
– Это официальная версия.   
  
– Это факт, – Кевина передёрнуло. – Она была помешанной на мне психопаткой. Такие вещи понимаешь не сразу, и очень трудно выбраться из западни, когда увяз в ней по самое горло. Я долго терпел и пытался вернуть наши отношения на обычный здоровый уровень, но знаете, некоторые её выходки… Последней каплей было, когда я обнаружил, что она подмешивает мне в пищу свою менструальную кровь. Она объяснила это тем, что просто проводила ритуал «удержания». Невозможно жить вместе с человеком, если ты опасаешься и есть, и пить из его рук. Да Бог знает, что там ещё... в общем, я не выдержал и ушёл.   
  
– Конечно, это много объясняет, – Арчи спрятал усмешку в уголках рта. Некоторые женские ухищрения, чтобы приворожить возлюбленного, поистине могут ввести в ступор. Возможно, мистеру Найту действительно просто-напросто не повезло. Сделав данное умозаключение, Арчи Купер убрал фотографии девушки и перешёл к финальным вопросам: – Где вы были вечером двенадцатого сентября, мистер Найт? У вас есть алиби?   
  
– Да, конечно, я встречался со своим информатором по делу «Жемчужного убийцы», но вы же понимаете, я не могу раскрыть вам имя этого человека.   
  
– Конечно, мы понимаем, мистер Найт, – серьёзно кивнул Генри Келлер. – С вашей стороны это было бы крайне непрофессионально. Но на кону стоит ваша жизнь, поэтому вам стоит всё ещё раз хорошенько взвесить.   
  
– Моя жизнь – это моя карьера журналиста. Я люблю свою работу, и всё, чего я добился на этом поприще, случилось благодаря тому, что люди, с которыми я работаю, могут доверять мне.   
  
– Хорошо сказано, мистер Найт. Тогда, может быть, вы сумеете объяснить, почему Энджел поставил маячок и на вашу машину?   
  
– Я понятия не имею, почему на моей машине стоит этот чёртов маячок, – Кевин поправил упавшие на глаза волосы и задумался. – Хотя, возможно, Энджел боялся, что я буду за ним следить. В последнее время, я имею в виду, перед своей смертью, он упорно избегал меня. Все мои попытки образумить и открыть ему глаза на его мутного дружка, увы, не увенчались успехом.   
  
– Ясно, тогда, возможно, у вас у самого имеются какие-то догадки насчёт того, кто мог его убить?   
  
– Я думаю, это сделал тот, кто боялся его потерять. Из разряда «так не доставайся ты никому». Ревность как основной мотив, – расплывчато ответил Кевин. – Знаете, с Энджелом было очень хорошо, но это начинаешь ценить только после того, как понимаешь, что безвозвратно его прошляпил. Я потерял лучшего друга, и это больше, чем горе. Это намного глубже. Возможно, с ним я утратил частицу себя самого. Это…   
  
– Спасибо, мистер Найт, – перебил Генри Келлер, которого начало немного коробить от излишней театральности Кевина. – На сегодня вы можете быть свободны.   
  
– Что, это всё?   
  
– Вы надеялись на что-то ещё?   
  
– Ну, я немного переживал за свои ногти, – пошутил Кевин, – поэтому хочу сказать, я рад, что всё обошлось цивилизованным разговором, без пыток и прочей атрибутики. И я с чистой совестью и без всякого давления со стороны заявляю, что не убивал вашего внука, мистер Келлер. Я любил Энджела, и ни при каких обстоятельствах я бы не смог лишить его жизни.   
  
– Не уезжайте никуда в ближайшее время, мистер Найт.   
  
– Хорошо, если мне что-то удастся узнать, я обязательно сообщу вам, мистер Келлер. Хорошего дня.   
  
– И вам, мистер Найт.   
  
Генри встал с кресла и потянулся, чтобы немного размять затёкшую спину. Он бросил вопросительный взгляд на Арчи, требуя, чтобы помощник вслух высказал свои соображения на счёт допрашиваемого.   
  
– Без комментариев, – хмыкнул Арчи.   
  
– Что же, тогда, видимо, можно позвать господина бармена. Дадим ему шанс по свежей памяти развеять подозрения господина журналиста.   
  
****

_**Допрос Руди Эйдена** _

– Мистер Эйден… – начал было Арчи.   
  
– Можно просто Руди и на «ты». Я вроде пока ещё не слишком древний.   
  
– Хорошо, Руди. Скажи, какие у тебя были отношения с Энджелом?   
  
– Мы были любовниками.   
  
– Откуда ты родом?   
  
– Из Аризоны, Тумстоун, а что?   
  
– Руди Эйдэн – это твоё настоящее имя?   
  
– О Господи, – Руди тяжело вздохнул и, откинувшись на спинку стула, продолжил: – Моё настоящее имя Патрик Рудольф Эйден. Не фонтан, что уж. То ли слишком пафосно, то ли просто нелепо для обычного парня, поэтому я его несколько подсократил. Решился, наконец, сменить года три назад. Пойдёт такое объяснение?   
  
Арчи с сомнением покачал головой и снова нырнул носом в самую тощую из всех папок. Там всё было так обыденно и уныло в сравнении с двумя предыдущими подозреваемыми, что если бы не статус любовника и пресловутый маячок, на этого парня никто бы даже внимания не обратил.   
  
– Ну и хрен с вами тогда. Другого у меня нет, – Руди потянулся за бутылкой с водой, открыл и выпил почти залпом. – Не, я теперь понимаю, отчего Дин своей родни совсем не держался. Господи, бедолаге пришлось умереть, чтобы кое-кто обратил на него своё внимание.   
  
– Дин?   
  
– Ну, для вас Энджел, для меня Дин.   
  
– Что значит «ему пришлось умереть, чтобы кое-кто обратил на него своё внимание»? – Арчи нахмурился.   
  
– То и значит. Дин считал себя психом. Одиноким и никому не нужным. Его явно в детстве кто-то недолюбил, раз он готов был променять свой сытый и комфортный образ жизни на дешёвые фланелевые рубашки и блинчики по утрам от того, кто хоть чуть-чуть пригреет его на своей груди. Дин отваливал кучу бабла продажному копу и какому-то докторишке, а те сидели на жопе ровно и ни хрена не делали. Да я вообще с вас фигею, господин Дед моего любовника, у меня такое ощущение, что нас здесь пятеро не потому, что какие-то там маячки, а потому, что кроме этих пяти человек Дин ни с кем больше не разговаривал.   
  
– Держи себя в руках, молокосос, и не забывай, с кем говоришь, – Арчи угрожающе привстал с собственного стула.   
  
– Все нормально, Арчи, – в глазах Генри проснулся лёгкий интерес. – Я вижу, молодому человеку есть что сказать, давай не будем его перебивать. Продолжай, Руди.   
  
– О'кей. Только сначала я хочу, чтобы вы ответили мне на один вопрос.   
  
– Парень, – Арчи раздражённо захлопнул почти пустую папку, – здесь не ты задаёшь вопросы.   
  
– Согласен, но это только потому, что я знаю о Дине больше, чем вы двое вместе взятые. Видимо, поэтому я тут за рассказчика, – усмехнулся Руди.   
  
– Что ты хочешь знать, Руди?   
  
– Я хочу знать, кто такой Дэвид Финчер, откуда он взялся и почему это единственный человек, которому Дин звонит, если с ним случилась беда.   
  
– Когда родители Энджела погибли в автомобильной катастрофе, ему было двенадцать лет. Согласно завещанию его отца опекуном до его совершеннолетия был назначен Дэвид Финчер – друг семьи, – спокойно ответил Генри.   
  
– Этот чокнутый святоша? Но почему не вы?!   
  
– У нас были сложные отношения с сыном. Мы не общались.   
  
– Ладно, – Руди потёр лоб, словно пытался разгладить хмурые морщины, – уже ничего не изменить, но мне важно было знать. Теперь о том, что, собственно, известно мне.   
  
Руди взял вторую бутылку с водой, открыл, немного пригубил и приготовился к долгому повествованию.   
  
– Я опущу некоторые моменты, которые касаются только нас с Дином, иначе всё окажется слишком долго и бестолково. Поэтому сразу факты. Итак, Дин думал, что он может быть тем самым маньяком, которого в прессе называют «Жемчужным убийцей». Как я понял, разбираться со всем этим дерьмом ему помогали аж четыре человека, к которым он обращался по тем или иным причинам: капитан, доктор, журналист и святоша. Меня Дин ни о чём не просил, поэтому и действовать мне пришлось у него за спиной.   
  
– Скажи, Руди, – перебил Арчи, – с чего вдруг такая забота? Вы едва знакомы.   
  
– Отвечу честно, – Руди наморщил лоб, немного поёрзал на стуле и продолжил: – Если ты спишь с парнем, который на восемьдесят процентов уверен в том, что он почти что «Джекилл и Хайд» – на это трудно не обращать внимания и продолжать просто плыть по течению. Мысль о том, что сам можешь присоединиться к компании жертв маньяка-убийцы, нет-нет да закрадывалась. Я после этого сам себе противен был. Ну, какой из Дина Хайд к чёртовой матери? В общем, я решил для начала немного приглядеться к его окружению. Тем более что таковых раз-два и обчёлся.   
  
– Вот как! – восхитился Генри Келлер. – И что ты предпринял?   
  
– Выяснил, кто входит в круг общения Дина, и маленько последил за каждым. Про капитана ничего не скажу. Я не стал лезть на рожон и оставил его кандидатуру напоследок, ну, если с другими окажется глухо. Короче, журналиста я вообще быстро откинул, так, павлин, даже внимания не стоит. Доктор – мутный, конечно, тип, ну да кто не без греха. А вот с господином святошей мне повезло больше, чем с остальными. Он мне сразу не по душе пришёлся. Не зря.   
  
– Что тебе удалось выяснить, Руди?   
  
– Сначала совсем ничего. Вот это мне и не понравилось. Вся его жизнь крутилась только вокруг Дина. И я подумал, кем на самом деле этот человек может быть для него? Разница в двадцать лет как-то не сильно катит на помешанного на своем чаде родителя. Так кто же? Брат? Друг? Ну так всё равно должно быть что-то своё: семья, работа, да, в конце концов, хоть трахаться-то с кем-нибудь для здоровья. Тогда я подумал, мало ли, может статься, что я просто чего-то не понимаю, ведь все люди разные. Но, как говорят, загляните в дом, в котором живёт человек, и узнаете о нём всё самое важное.   
  
– Ты залез к нему в дом? – Арчи немного покосился на своего босса: ему показалось, что восторженные нотки в его голосе – отнюдь не плод его воображения.   
  
– Да. Стерильно, как в больнице, но ничего интересного.   
  
– И ты на этом, видимо, не успокоился?   
  
– Нет, конечно. Но мне пришлось поломать голову. В общем, всё дело оказалось в недвижимости, – Руди выдержал лёгкую паузу для большей интриги и продолжил: – Дом, в котором жил Дин, находится на окраине. Вокруг ни души на мили, кругом один лес, считай. Так вот, я подумал, как же быть к Дину максимально близко, формально оставаясь как бы далеко.   
  
– И? – Генри Келлер буквально сгорал от нетерпения и даже не пытался этого скрыть.   
  
– И я стал искать, кто же живёт с Дином в самом что ни на есть близком соседстве. Если смотреть по карте, то вроде бы и никто, но если искать через спутник, то примерно в десяти милях южнее дома Дина можно увидеть небольшой заброшенный вагончик вроде дома на колёсах и что-то вроде металлического гаража или склада. Там рядом есть небольшая просёлочная дорога, по которой можно проехать миль восемь, затем ещё пару миль пешком через лес и – вуаля! – выходишь прямо к дому Дина. А вот теперь самое интересное, – Руди хлопнул ладонями о стол и мрачно уставился на Генри Келлера и его помощника. – Я позаимствовал у друзей байк, и отправился на разведку, и могу сказать, что вот там-то я и нашёл много интересного.   
  
Арчи и Генри Келлер оба подались вперёд и замерли от напряжения, а Руди, как назло, остановился, замолчал, вновь потянувшись к воде.   
  
– В сарае есть маленький старый внедорожник, а в вагончике – настоящее святилище имени Дина, – Руди закрыл глаза и как будто снова погрузился в созерцание увиденного ранее. – Кругом его фотографии. Все они были сделаны у него дома. Они ужасны, отвратительны. Всё его тело в крови. Его кто-то фотографировал, пока он был без сознания.   
  
– Руди, всё, что ты говоришь, очень серьёзно, – нахмурился Генри Келлер.   
  
– Я знаю, – кивнул Руди. – Но подумайте сами, кому Дин доверял до такой степени, что без раздумий допускал к своим самым сокровенным тайнам? Кто ещё мог иметь доступ к системам безопасности в доме? Включать и выключать камеры или знать, как их обойти? Я так понимаю, что Дин ел и пил из рук святоши всё, что тот ему подсовывал, любые лекарства, даже не уточняя, что глотает. Абсолютное доверие, понимаете?   
  
– Тебе удалось выяснить ещё что-нибудь?   
  
– И да, и нет, – плечи Руди поникли, и он как будто враз согнулся от нахлынувшего чувства вины. – За несколько дней до его убийства мы сильно повздорили.   
  
– Из-за чего?   
  
– Ну, он был сам не свой. Я нутром чувствовал – что-то случилось. И пока он спал, я немного покопался в его телефоне. Он с ним весь вечер не расставался и постоянно в него заглядывал. Там было одно очень странное сообщение с неизвестного номера.   
  
– Что за сообщение?   
  
– «Чтобы убийства прекратились, я должен забрать твою жизнь». И цифры – дата и время. В общем, я прямо спросил его, что это за ерунда, а он вспылил. Сказал, чтобы я не лез не в своё дело. Дальше – хуже. Я же не знал про эти дурацкие маячки и думал, что хотя бы буду поблизости, чтобы подстраховать его. Но стоило мне подъехать к его дому ближе, чем на десять миль, он звонил и говорил, что вызовет полицию и посадит меня за преследование и сексуальные домогательства. Дин умел быть сволочью, если хотел. Я разозлился, подумал, раз так не терпится сдохнуть от рук какого-то ненормального, ну и чёрт с тобой. Но, правда… я не думал, что он будет просто сидеть и ждать в одиночестве. Господи, я такой идиот, – Руди потёр уставшие глаза. – А ещё я сказал ему всё, что думаю про этого его святошу. Это было ошибкой. Он сразу перестал доверять мне и отдалился. Даже слушать ничего не стал.   
  
– Руди, где ты был вечером двенадцатого сентября?   
  
– В баре «Красный волк», была как раз моя смена. Так что, по крайней мере, завсегдатаи это точно смогут подтвердить.   
  
– Хорошо. На сегодня ты свободен.   
  
Парень кивнул, встал и молча направился к выходу.   
  
Генри Келлер и Арчи Купер переглянулись. Самое трудное, похоже, ждало их впереди – сохранив непредвзятость, внимательно выслушать оставшихся двух подозреваемых.   
  
****

_**Допрос Дэвида Финчера** _

– Мистер Финчер… – Генри сделал паузу, задумавшись о том, насколько выбил его из колеи допрос бармена Руди. Ведь он сам поначалу считал, что кандидатура Дэвида как убийцы – самая нелепая из всех. Дэвид Финчер ради Энджела был готов на многое, и этому не раз находилось подтверждение. – Смерть Энджела – непоправимая утрата. Надеюсь, вы, как никто другой, хотите справедливого возмездия. Я же в свою очередь сделаю всё, чтобы тот, кто убил моего внука, понёс заслуженное наказание.   
  
– Наказание… – Дэвид поднял свой непроницаемый взгляд, и Генри мог бы поклясться, в нём было всё, что угодно – от вселенского горя до спокойного равнодушия. – Вы правы. Я как никто другой заинтересован в том, чтобы убийца Энджела не остался безнаказанным.   
  
– В таком случае не будем терять времени, – сухо ответил Генри и дал Арчи знак приступать к допросу.   
  
– Мистер Финчер, вы замечали что-нибудь странное в поведении Энджела в последние две недели перед его смертью? Может быть, он был напуган или расстроен?   
  
– Да. Он действительно был чем-то расстроен и временами слишком возбуждён, вздрагивал буквально от каждого шороха и говорил странные вещи. Но я не стал бить тревогу, Энджел всегда был склонен к меланхолии. В течение последнего полугода он наблюдался у доктора Ларри Брина. Специалист явно должен был бы заметить опасные тенденции в изменении его состояния.   
  
– Какие странные вещи упоминал Энджел?   
  
– Ну, например, – Дэвид поморщился, – он как-то сказал, что видит особенные сны, очень яркие, которые ему сложно отличить от реальности. Он боялся, что сходит с ума.   
  
– Что именно он рассказывал вам, мистер Финчер?   
  
– Он спросил, не снилось ли мне когда-нибудь, что я не человек, а животное. А потом рассказал, что видел себя во сне волком, что до сих пор его голова полна воспоминаний о запахах, которые он мог различать, пока был в шкуре животного. Сказал, так жаль, что сейчас все они – как эхо, такие слабые, и порой ему кажется, у него не все в порядке с обонянием. Также он продемонстрировал, как воет волк. Для Энджела это было слишком эксцентрично, в основном, он не позволял себе таких неадекватных выходок. Его всегда отличали воспитанность и сдержанность. Я уже говорил, что не придал этому особого значения, списал всё на богатую фантазию Энджела и его неустойчивое эмоциональное состояние. Теперь понимаю, что напрасно.   
  
– Скажите, мистер Финчер, кто занимался организацией системы видеонаблюдения в доме Энджела?   
  
– Сам Энджел.   
  
– Вы принимали в этом участие?   
  
– Лишь самую малость – помог протестировать, когда всё было готово.   
  
– Зачем Энджелу были нужны такие меры? Он кого-то боялся?   
  
– Он боялся себя, того, что может быть причастен к делу «Жемчужного убийцы».   
  
– Камеры в доме работали постоянно?   
  
– Да.   
  
– Чисто теоретически, кто мог их отключить?   
  
– Чисто теоретически, тот, кто знал пароль от системы.   
  
– Вы знали пароль, мистер Финчер?   
  
– Конечно, – Дэвид перевёл взгляд с Арчи на Генри. – Мистер Келлер, если бы это я убил Энджела, то не оставил бы записи на камерах, а тем более – не оставил бы его предсмертной записки в потайном ящике секретера. Это место я проверил бы в первую очередь.   
  
– Вы знали про этот тайник?   
  
– Да. Это было наше особое место. Когда Энджел хотел сказать что-то, избегая прямого контакта, то клал туда для меня послание.   
  
– Вы играли в записки? – Арчи с удивлением поднял брови.   
  
– Энджел играл в записки. Ему трудно было выразить свои чувства вслух. Думаю, поэтому он пытался сделать это посредством письма, – с минуту Дэвид копался в собственном бумажнике и затем протянул сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги. – У него была особенная поэтичная манера написания. Некоторые из его посланий я сохранил. Просто рука не поднялась выбросить.   
  
_«Мне всего лишь хотелось коснуться тебя, твоих волос, лица, провести кончиками пальцев по коже век. Я думал, что это поможет мне увидеть себя твоими глазами. Я всегда поражался твоей способности находить неисправности в любом механизме, любой системе. Я всего лишь хотел знать, что ты видишь, когда смотришь на меня, Дэвид. Прости, этот жест на людях был неуместен. Я не хочу, чтобы ты и дальше избегал меня»._  
  
Генри Келлер и его помощник, прочитав записку, переглянулись, и, поборов неловкость, Арчи задал тот самый вопрос, который пропустил в начале, как не имеющий смысла. Дэвид – бывший опекун Энджела. С двенадцати лет именно он растил и воспитывал его. Мысль о том, что их могут связывать отношения больше, чем дружеские, у обоих вызывала отвращение.   
  
– Между вами были сексуальные отношения?   
  
– Нет, – Дэвид устало покачал головой и продолжил: – Я знал, что у Энджела нетрадиционные сексуальные предпочтения, но никогда не поощрял этой страсти.   
  
– Мистер Финчер, без всяких сомнений, вы были важным человеком в жизни Энджела, но как думаете, почему и на вашей машине оказался маячок?   
  
– Последние две недели он был сам не свой. Хотя особых поводов нервничать, на мой взгляд, у него не было. Поэтому его состояние я мог связать только с его визитами к психотерапевту Ларри Брину и, естественно, был против его дальнейших встреч с ним. Но понимаете, в характере Энджела была одна дурная черта – он никогда не протестовал в открытую, просто начинал делать всё то же самое за спиной. Полагаю, он хотел контролировать мои перемещения, чтобы не быть застигнутым врасплох. Он прекратил посещать дом, где ведёт свою практику доктор Брин, и я думал, что он внял моим советам. Как оказалось, я ошибался. Вскоре я узнал, что их занятия не прекратились, а плавно переместились домой к Энджелу.   
  
– Почему вы были против Ларри Брина, мистер Финчер?   
  
– Потому что я с самого начала не доверял этому человеку. Но Энджел упёрся и сказал, что ему нужен только этот врач и никакой другой. Я поднял все материалы, что сумел найти на Ларри Брина, и натолкнулся на нечто, что мне совсем не понравилось.   
  
– Что именно, мистер Финчер?   
  
– Двое из его пациентов умерли, и доктора Брина едва не лишили практики по статье о доведении до суицида. Но за него поручились двое влиятельных коллег, работающих в той же сфере, и дело замяли. Так вот, я сумел найти кое-что, доказывающее, что смерть этих пациентов напрямую связана с работой доктора.   
  
– У вас есть этому подтверждение?   
  
– Конечно, все документы я храню в банковской ячейке, но у меня дома в сейфе имеются копии. Я не мог напрямую влиять на Энджела, поэтому вплотную взялся за доктора. Я рассказал Ларри Брину о своей находке и обязал его отдавать все записи консультаций с Энджелом мне лично. Пригрозил, что если услышу что-то подозрительное, то немедленно сдам его властям.   
  
– Как вы думаете, мистер Финчер, кто желал Энджелу смерти? Кто мог его убить?   
  
– Если бы я это знал, мистер Келлер, уверяю, этот человек уже гнил бы в земле заживо, – Дэвид помолчал, а затем, немного подумав, добавил: – Я поставил прослушку в кабинете доктора Брина. За несколько недель до смерти Энджела доктор сделал один очень странный звонок некоему Харви. Я думаю, что доктор мог нанять киллера. У меня не хватило собственных ресурсов, чтобы выяснить, что это за человек, но, может быть, это получится у вас, мистер Келлер? Это – ключ от банковской ячейки, где хранятся документы и записи из офиса Ларри Брина.   
  
Генри кивнул и пообещал разобраться.   
  
– Последний вопрос, мистер Финчер. Где вы были вечером двенадцатого сентября?   
  
– Я был в церкви на исповеди. Преподобный Джейсон Ли подтвердит вам это.   
  
– Спасибо, мистер Финчер. Вы свободны.   
  
****

_**Допрос Ларри Брина** _

****Доктор Брин начал заметно беспокоиться, когда понял, что другие подозреваемые покинули поместье Келлера. Ему было отлично видно из окна кабинета, в котором его временно разместили, как сначала Стенли Коулман неспешной походкой направился к ожидающей его машине, а затем и все остальные «гости» спокойно уехали. Тем не менее, он взял себя в руки и предстал перед Генри и его помощником, являя собой образец невозмутимости.  
  
– Однако, мистер Келлер, все ваши подозреваемые спокойно разъехались. Так к чему был весь этот спектакль? Или вы хотели, чтобы мы по достоинству оценили всю серьёзность, с которой вы подошли к делу?   
  
– Вы правы, доктор, – кивнул Генри. – Но только вы один точно знаете, что все остальные покинули моё поместье. Ваша комната была единственной с видом на парадный выход.   
  
– Но почему вы так поступили? Разве убийца не один из нас?   
  
– Мне нужны неопровержимые доказательства, поэтому я немного ослабил поводок, и теперь у каждого есть шанс подтвердить или опровергнуть свою причастность к смерти Энджела.   
  
– Каким образом?   
  
– Да каким угодно. В такой ситуации люди часто делают глупости – начинают избавляться от улик или пытаются сбежать.   
  
– Почему вы мне всё это говорите?   
  
– Потому что я хочу заключить с вами сделку.   
  
– То есть вы уверены, что Энджела убил не я?   
  
– Скажу честно, доктор, – Генри улыбнулся, – я думаю, что вероятность того, что убийца – именно вы, крайне мала. Не в обиду вам будет сказано, но чтобы вот так легко, практически без усилий поднять неподвижное тело, тут нужен кто-то более молодой и сильный. Если только, конечно, вы не наняли киллера. Скажите, мистер Брин, вы когда-нибудь пользовались услугами наёмного убийцы?   
  
– Вы шутите? За кого вы меня принимаете?! – на лице доктора отразилось вполне искреннее негодование. – Киллера?! Я – врач, а не какой-то там криминальный элемент!   
  
– Я надеюсь, что это действительно так, мистер Брин, поэтому и хотел предложить вам кое-что, выгодное нам обоим. Вы как врач Энджела должны знать, несомненно, больше, чем все остальные. Ведь он делился с вами, считай, самым сокровенным. Что скажете, информация в обмен на вашу безопасность?   
  
– Мою безопасность? Я должен ещё чего-то опасаться, кроме того, что именно вы меня похитили и незаконно удерживаете в вашем доме?   
  
– Доктор, вы умный человек и понимаете, что все мои действия говорят о том, что я сначала думаю, а потом делаю, трезво оценивая ситуацию и не поддаваясь эмоциям. И также вы догадываетесь, что среди тех, кто любил Энджела и сейчас искренне переживает из-за его смерти, есть и тот, кто уверен, что именно вы причастны к его убийству. Тот, кто способен не только говорить, но и делать.   
  
– Вы говорите о Дэвиде Финчере? – Ларри немного напрягся.   
  
– Я вижу, вас это не удивляет.   
  
– О нет, нисколько не удивляет. Дэвид был помешан на Энджеле. Он испытывал патологическую ревность ко всему, что было с ним связано. Особенно к тому, что не мог контролировать. В итоге он практически вынудил Энджела бросить терапию.   
  
– Как вы думаете, доктор, Дэвид мог убить Энджела?   
  
– Дэвид? Энджел был смыслом его жизни. Так что это маловероятно, – Ларри достал платок и вытер испарину. – Хотя он медленно, но верно убивал его другим способом. Он был просто не в состоянии отпустить его, чтобы мальчик наконец смог жить своей собственной жизнью.   
  
– А Руди Эйден? Он мог убить моего внука?   
  
– Я мало что знаю о Руди Эйдене. Энджел предпочитал скрывать всё, что касалось этого парня. Всё, что я знаю, так это то, что он был его любовником какое-то время. Кажется, совсем недолго, может, пару месяцев.   
  
– Тогда кто, на ваш взгляд, вероятнее всего мог это сделать? – пытливо допрашивал Генри.   
  
– Энджела убил Стенли Коулман.   
  
– Вот как? – не выдержал Арчи, сложил руки в замок и, покачав головой, серьёзно спросил: – У вас есть тому доказательства, мистер Брин?   
  
– Есть. Я нанял частного детектива.   
  
– Зачем? – в голосе Арчи сквозили резкие нотки удивления.   
  
– Из-за Энджела. Я хотел помочь ему выяснить, что же с ним происходит. Но для этого мне самому нужно было знать, где истина во всей этой истории. У Энджела были провалы в памяти, которые он не мог восстановить. Это случалось раз в месяц или реже, как правило, по ночам. Я нанял человека, который должен был следить за ним – частного детектива, – снова уточнил доктор Брин.   
  
– И что удалось выяснить вашему частному детективу, доктор?   
  
– Честно сказать, не слишком много – он отказался от работы уже через неделю. Сказал, что за Энджелом наблюдает не только он один, и что он не хочет связываться с полицией. Ему удалось сделать несколько фотографий, на которых Стенли Коулман следит за Энджелом.   
  
– Простите, мистер Брин, но что из всего этого делает капитана Коулмана убийцей?   
  
– За некоторое время до смерти Энджела он уже предпринимал одну неудачную попытку убить вашего внука. После этого мой детектив и отказался от работы, сказав, что на такое он не подписывался.   
  
– Что именно он видел?   
  
– Он видел, как Стенли Коулман пытался засунуть потерявшего сознание Энджела к себе в машину, но ему помешал тот рыжий парень, Руди. Вот скажите, зачем было полицейскому, улучив момент, совать Энджелу под нос тряпку с хлороформом, а потом пытаться его похитить? Всё это выглядело более чем странно.   
  
– Действительно, – согласился Арчи. – Скажите, доктор, нанять частного детектива, чтобы решить проблемы своего пациента – это всё-таки немного выходит за рамки обычной врачебной помощи. Зачем вам это было нужно? Какие отношения вас связывали? Вы были любовниками?   
  
– Что? – Ларри вытянулся. – Врачебная этика не позволяет переходить некоторых границ. Ничего большего, чем отношения между врачом и пациентом, между нами не было. Просто в данном случае я понял, что дело вовсе не в психологических проблемах Энджела, а в том, что кто-то действительно ведёт против него нечестную игру. Мне нужно было доказать свою теорию и свою состоятельность как врача и специалиста. Если я ошибался, то ваш внук должен был оказаться весьма опасным убийцей-психопатом, страдающим синдромом раздвоения личности, а мне впору было бы сжечь все свои дипломы и регалии и расписаться в своей полной несостоятельности. Понимаете, мистер Келлер?   
  
– Понимаю, мистер Брин, – Генри Келлер тяжело вздохнул и решил задать ещё один нелёгкий вопрос: – Мой внук ничего не сделал для спасения собственной жизни. Скажите, доктор Брин, у него были мысли о смерти?   
  
– Были. Энджел очень много размышлял о смерти, – ответил доктор Брин, – но не в том смысле, который вас беспокоит. Он её боялся. Его часто мучали кошмары, в которых он умирает.   
  
– Тогда я тем более не понимаю, – пожал плечами Генри Келлер.   
  
– Видите ли, мистер Келлер, самыми яркими и полными впечатлений были его первые сны. Со временем произошло некоторое привыкание и сила восприятия немного угасла. Он видел их регулярно, начиная с двенадцати лет. Думаю, то, что он переживал уже много раз во сне, в реальности перестало пугать его в достаточной степени, чтобы следовать инстинкту самосохранения.   
  
– Где вы были вечером двенадцатого сентября?   
  
– Я не помню, – честно ответил Ларри, – подождите, это была пятница. Приём пациентов закончился, и я решил немного прогуляться. Потом пошёл домой, по пути заглянул в чайный магазин, купил подарок коллеге.   
  
– Мистер Брин, как я уже говорил, вы можете остаться здесь и подождать результатов расследования.   
  
– Спасибо, мистер Келлер, но я бы предпочёл отправиться домой, если вы не возражаете.   
  
После того как Ларри Брин, облегчённо выдохнув, покинул помещение, Арчи закрыл последнюю папку и констатировал: «Порочный круг какой-то. Надеюсь, к завтрашнему дню всё прояснится». 

**Часть 3. Обратная сторона луны**

_**Приговор** _

Арчи сидел напротив своего босса, разложив перед собой всё те же папки с новыми пометками, и собирался начать свой доклад.   
  
– В месте, на которое указал Руди Эйден, мы нашли всё, о чём он говорил. Там же мы обнаружили отпечатки Дэвида Финчера и ещё кое-что очень важное, – Арчи протянул Генри стопку фотографий, и тот на время углубился в их изучение.   
  
По лицу босса, который откладывал снимок за снимком, Арчи видел, что сомнений в виновности Дэвида у него больше не было. Когда последняя фотография с «запиской», которые когда-то Энджел написал Дэвиду, была прочитана, Генри Келлер откинулся на спинку кресла и до боли в суставах сжал подлокотники. Плечи его поникли, и в один миг он из вполне бодрого пожилого человека превратился в настоящего старика – усталого, с глубокими бороздами морщин, с отчётливо проступающими пигментными пятнами на бледной коже щёк.   
  
– Когда мои люди приехали за ним, он, казалось, ничуть не удивился этому, – доложил Арчи. – Преподобный Джейсон Ли также не смог точно припомнить, был ли Дэвид Финчер у него на исповеди именно в тот вечер, или это было днём после.   
  
– Что с остальными?   
  
– Тоже мало хорошего, – Арчи открыл первую из папок, которая попалась ему в руки, и продолжил: – Дополнительное расследование показало, что Кевин Найт действительно убил свою сожительницу Риту Хендрикс. Это очень умный и хитрый человек, он ничем не чурается в достижении своих целей. Прекрасный актёр. В «деле Риты Хендрикс» ему удалось выйти сухим из воды, но это было его первое убийство, и он всё-таки немного наследил.   
  
– Так были ещё жертвы?   
  
– У меня есть материалы об убийстве ещё двух девушек, – Арчи положил на стол фотографии. Молодые женщины на снимках снова имели некоторое сходство с Энджелом. – Однако они числятся за другими преступниками, теми, о которых писал мистер Найт. А это – отчёт о том, что, возможно, эти убийства совершены подражателем, но никак не теми, на кого на самом деле повесили смерть этих несчастных. Кевин Найт отлично разбирается во всём, что касается серийных убийц, и, если честно, мне очень не нравится определенное сходство этих жертв и вашего внука. У нашего мистера журналиста, конечно, был отличный повод внезапно посетить наш город в связи с делом «Жемчужного убийцы», но его зацикленность на Энджеле – она наводит на определённые подозрения.   
  
– Ясно. Что с доктором и капитаном?   
  
– Подозрения Дэвида Финчера насчёт Ларри Брина, как ни странно, оправдались. Он действительно виновен в смерти двух своих пациентов. И мы нашли запись того, где доктор предварительно договаривается об услугах киллера. Харви Стивенс, которому звонил доктор Брин, известен в определенных кругах именно по этой части. А тот, кого доктор выдал нам за частного детектива, на самом деле был наёмным убийцей. Кстати, алиби доктора подтвердилось, продавец из чайного магазина вспомнил, что вечером в пятницу двенадцатого Ларри действительно очень долго выбирал подарок. Поэтому вряд ли бы он успел приехать к дому Энджела в момент, когда произошло убийство. Про капитана ничего нового кроме того, что вы уже знаете.   
  
– Бармен?   
  
– Чист, как стёклышко. Ничего подозрительного. У него железное алиби. К тому же он левша, а стрелял праворукий.   
  
– Хорошо. Проследи, чтобы мистер Эйден получил заслуженное вознаграждение.   
  
Арчи кивнул и посмотрел на своего босса, ожидая дальнейших указаний.   
  
– Я хочу, чтобы все произошло там, где он сделал это с моим внуком.   
  
– Я понял вас, мистер Келлер.   
  
Солнце клонилось к горизонту, сгущался вечерний сумрак, размывая строгие очертания комнаты, где на этот раз на полу лежал не хозяин этого дома, но человек, не единожды переступавший его порог. Его руки и ноги были перемотаны толстой пеньковой верёвкой, так что он мог лишь перекатываться с боку на бок или ползти на манер гусеницы.   
  
Вокруг него – на стенах и на полу – были фотографии Энджела, а также всех тех, кто умер от его руки. Помощники Арчи Купера переместили сюда всё, что нашли в фургоне, в котором Дэвид Финчер изнасиловал и убил девять человек. Девять симпатичных молодых мужчин, вся вина которых состояла лишь в том, что они напоминали ему Энджела, его воспитанника, его бесценную жемчужину.   
  
Своё первое убийство Дэвид Финчер совершил непреднамеренно. Он ездил в Миллерберг по делам и, возвращаясь назад домой, внезапно решил взять попутчика. Впоследствии он и сам не смог бы объяснить, что заставило его притормозить около подозрительного парня, голосовавшего рядом с заправкой на самом выезде из города. Парень представился то ли Эриком, то ли Дереком, сказал, что путешествует автостопом, и всю дорогу трещал без умолку, рассказывал о том, где уже побывал. Однако Дэвид почти не слышал его. Впервые за много месяцев он чувствовал невероятный подъём и воодушевление, связанные с чьим-то чужим присутствием. Он был словно в тумане и не сразу понял, что попутчик, наставив на него револьвер, потребовал остановиться. Парню всего-то нужны были деньги и машина Дэвида.   
  
Аккуратно припарковавшись на обочине около лесополосы, Дэвид Финчер вопросительно посмотрел на своего нежданного захватчика. Грабитель, нервно размахивая миниатюрным пистолетом, велел ему отдать бумажник и валить, пока цел. Дэвид кивнул, сделал вид, что достаёт бумажник, но вместо этого внезапно ударил парня ребром ладони по горлу. От болевого шока воришка-неудачник согнулся в три погибели и нажал на курок, однако пистолет дал осечку. Этого времени оказалось достаточно, чтобы Дэвид смог забрать оружие. Он выволок задыхающегося парня из машины и потащил в лес.   
  
Его переполняла злость. С тех пор как Энджел уехал в Бэркли, он чувствовал её постоянно. Эта была последняя капля, и всё его негодование вдруг сосредоточилось на этом конкретном человеке. Дэвид подумал, что его стоило бы хорошенько приложить головой о какое-нибудь дерево, чтобы не трепыхался, что он немедленно и сделал. Кстати сказать, очень вовремя, потому что парень успел достать нож с выкидным лезвием и даже замахнуться. Всё случилось в один миг. Дэвид зашёл ему за спину, перехватил руку с ножом и всем корпусом толкнулся вперёд, прижимая противника к толстому древесному стволу. Горе-грабитель попробовал вывернуться из захвата, но напоролся на собственный нож, захрипел и повалился набок.   
  
Дэвид повернул его на спину, взялся за рукоять ножа, щелкнул кнопкой и почувствовал, как лезвие легко вышло из плоти, вновь вернувшись в ножны. Лицо парня заливала мертвенная бледность, кровь из раны мгновенно пропитала рубашку. Он широко распахнул глаза, глубоко вздохнул, а затем медленно и неестественно выдохнул, вероятно, оказавшись где-то между жизнью и смертью.   
  
Это был невероятный миг, непревзойдённый по своей силе со всем, что Дэвид когда-либо испытывал, как будто земля ушла из-под ног и пространство вокруг него схлопнулось. Вакуум, в котором он на какое-то время оказался, вывернул его наизнанку, выпотрошил, избавив от всего лишнего, а когда он, вновь вернувшись на грешную землю, рухнул на колени, всё его тело налилось нестерпимым возбуждением.   
  
Дэвид приник к приоткрытым губам, содрогнулся всем телом и кончил, уткнувшись в беззащитно открытую шею. В этот момент он был близок к желаемому так, как никогда в жизни.   
  
Взяв мертвого парня за руку, он положил его ладонь к себе на глаза и прошептал: «Энджел… я вижу свою слабость, когда смотрю на тебя, я вижу свою собственную неисправность».   
  
Труп Дэвид оттащил и уложил в небольшой овражек. Немного постоял рядом и решился прочесть молитву. Затем достал жемчужные чётки и разрезал соединявшую их нить. Одну жемчужину он положил в раскрытую ладонь, другие высыпал обратно в карман. Теперь он совершенно успокоился и смог разглядеть того, кто лежал у его ног. Видение рассеялось, это были лишь чьи-то разметавшиеся тёмные локоны, чьи-то тонкие длинные пальцы и острые скулы, Энджела здесь больше не было.   
  
Дэвид засыпал тело листьями и сломанными ветками и отправился назад к машине. В кармане его куртки лежали маленький револьвер и нож, которые он прихватил с собой на память.   
  
Второе своё убийство Дэвид Финчер совершил уже осознанно, где-то спустя восемь месяцев после поездки в Миллерберг, продумав каждую деталь и каждую мелочь. Это была своего рода репетиция того, что он намеревался осуществить в недалёком будущем. Его жертвой стал тщедушный парень-бродяжка, которого, естественно, никто не хватился и тело которого вряд ли когда-нибудь найдут. Дэвид закопал его в том самом месте, где впоследствии поставил свой ритуальный фургон на колёсах.   
  
Римская цифра, которую полиция приняла за «девять», на самом деле означала «одиннадцать» – хитрая зеркальная особенность римских цифр.   
  
Когда люди Генри Келлера пришли за ним, он понял, что тайна «Жемчужного убийцы» раскрыта и все оправдания из его уст будут выглядеть не только бесполезно, но и жалко. Поэтому он просто замолчал. Он не проронил ни слова даже тогда, когда подручные Арчи пытались выбить из него информацию о том, что стало с телом Энджела. Выносить боль от побоев было легко, даже в некоторой степени приятно, ведь он знал, что скоро присоединится к своему ангелу.   
  
Дэвид молчал даже тогда, когда его привезли в дом Энджела и, связав, облили жидкостью для розжига.   
  
Единственное, о чём он сожалел – что перед смертью не успел навестить истинного убийцу его мальчика – доктора Ларри Брина. Пока Генри Келлер проводил допрос, Дэвид думал лишь о том, что он сделает с убийцей Энджела, и разные картины всплывали в его воспалённом мозгу: закопать заживо в землю? Или облить кислотой и смотреть, как он будет извиваться от боли? Только эти мысли и останавливали Дэвида от того, чтобы просто не вцепиться доктору в глотку и не душить. Душить, пока его выпученные глаза, вздувшиеся вены на багровом лице, искажённый рот – всё это не превратится в уродливую маску смерти. Нет, доктор не заслуживал такой лёгкой участи. Идеальным вариантом было бы запереть его в пластиковом контейнере с небольшим отверстием для шланга и закопать. Так, чтобы он слышал, как комья земли падают на верхнюю стенку ящика, и сходил с ума от страха. А потом, когда его отчаяние достигнет своего пика, пустить по шлангу кислоту.   
  
К счастью для Ларри Брина, этим тёмным намереньям не суждено было сбыться. Люди Арчи работали быстро и слаженно, они застали Дэвида Финчера как раз в тот момент, когда он подыскивал для доктора подходящий пластиковый гроб.   
  
Арчи Купер, повидавший на своём веку многое, испытывал смешанные чувства: ему не было жаль «Жемчужного убийцы», чья смерть всё же была одной из самых мучительных, даже несмотря на всё то, что он совершил; но ему было немного не по себе. Хотя, может, так было только от того, что, наблюдая за казнью Дэвида Финчера, он со всей силой ощутил масштабы собственной слепоты и неведения в отношении вверенного, в том числе, и его заботам Энджела Келлера, единственного последнего прямого потомка его босса – Генри Келлера. И Арчи всем сердцем переживал о том, что подвёл Генри, и ничто, даже годы безупречной службы, уже не сможет этого исправить.   
  
В свои последние осознанные минуты жизни Дэвид Финчер думал об Энджеле. Он ничего не видел перед собой, кроме его лица на фото, пожираемого огнём. Он думал о том, что и так слишком долго сдерживал и скрывал свои истинные чувства, вынужден был отдавать свою «любовь» другим, чтобы уберечь самое дорогое в своей жизни. Он думал о том, что смерть на самом деле не имеет значения, потому что, наконец-то, он сможет быть с тем, кто всю жизнь был для него недоступен.   
  
Все, кто стоял снаружи и наблюдал, как огонь пожирает хрупкое жилище, ещё долго слышали эхо жутких криков горящего заживо человека.   
  
Погода стояла безветренная, и дом Энджела, полыхая высокой свечой, сгорел до фундамента ровно за час. Последние тлеющие на пепелище угли зашипели и погасли под внезапно разразившимся ливнем.   
  
****

_**Чистильщик** _

– Таков порядок, Руди, – сурового вида бородатый здоровяк, которого Энджел смог бы опознать как Тони из «Красного волка», стоял, уперев руки в бока, и всем своим видом демонстрировал, кто здесь хозяин, – ты должен отчитаться.   
  
– Ты позаботился о нём, Тони?   
  
– А что мне оставалось?   
  
– Спасибо, – Руди потянулся за курткой.   
  
– Куда собрался?   
  
– Думаю немного развеяться.   
  
– Спятил? – Тони легко хлопнул себя по лбу, вероятно, демонстрируя высшую степень неадекватности своего собеседника. – Дождись, пока всё закончится. А пока можешь посидеть и выпить пива со старым приятелем.   
  
– Я не пью. И пива в доме не держу для «старых приятелей».   
  
– Неважно, держи в руках бутылку, иногда поднимай её и прикладывай к губам. Я предусмотрительно привёз с собой ящик. Идём, посидим на берегу, пожарим сосиски. Расскажешь всё сейчас, пока есть время.   
  
Тони отправился к своей машине за пивом.   
  
Поняв, что от приятеля так просто не избавиться, Руди подхватил пару складных кресел и направился к берегу озера. Там положил сухих поленьев в низенькую походную жаровню, плеснул немного жидкого парафина и, усевшись в своё кресло, стал наблюдать, как танцуют весёлые языки пламени, пытаясь выбраться из маленького металлического короба.   
  
– Можешь начинать, – Тони со смачным чпоком открыл бутылки, одну из которых протянул другу.   
  
– Почему ты позвал именно меня в этот раз?   
  
– Ты лучший среди Чистильщиков, Руди.   
  
– Дело было не самое сложное.   
  
– Ты прав. Значит, я решил совместить приятное с полезным и повидать старого друга.   
  
– Ты мог сделать всё сам. Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю, Тони.   
  
– Слушай, приятель, я знаю, когда могу справиться сам, а когда стоит обратиться к профессионалу. У меня нюх на такие вещи. И твой метод был здесь как нельзя кстати. Ладно, – Тони потер руки и, в предвкушении раскладывая сосиски на решётке, заявил: – Я весь сплошное внимание.   
  
Руди пошевелил угли длинным прутом, затем подкинул ещё пару поленьев и, пристально глядя на огонь, начал свой рассказ.   
  
– Ты знаешь, когда я получил своё задание и приехал в город, на счету «Жемчужного убийцы» было уже шесть жертв. И мне пришлось ждать седьмой, чтобы определить его запах, восьмой, чтобы исключить ошибку, а вот девятый парень умер по большей части из-за моей нерасторопности.   
  
– Ты бы всё равно не смог спасти их всех. Вся полиция города на ушах стояла, лучшие копы оказались бессильны. Правительство прислало федералов, но дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки только благодаря тебе. Я знаю, как это хреново – ждать. Всё время ловить полицейскую частоту и мчаться туда, где пахнет смертью.   
  
– Седьмого он оставил на обочине двенадцатого шоссе, около лесополосы. Именно тогда я смог уловить его запах на коже убитого. Я дышал им, пока он накрепко не запечатлелся в моей памяти. Когда нашли восьмого, я убедился в том, что не ошибся. Этих двух жертв связывал один и тот же запах. Теперь я знал, какой он. Я смог увидеть его образ, – Руди снова помешал угли и продолжил: – Мужчина, за сорок, отменное здоровье, спортивного телосложения, светлокожий и светловолосый, без вредных привычек. Не теряя времени, я занялся его поиском. Прошерстил все сайты знакомств, прошёлся по барам, но это не дало никаких результатов. Я понял, что, вероятнее всего, этот человек скрывает свои истинные наклонности. Задача усложнилась. И мне пришлось включить в уравнение вторую неизвестную. Типаж жертв один и тот же: молодой мужчина двадцати-двадцати пяти лет, брюнет, астенический тип, длинные волосы. Я подумал, что вероятность встретиться, если мы будем искать одно и то же, значительно увеличится. Хорошо, что это маленький город. Иначе моя затея, вероятнее всего, оказалась бы провальной. Через месяц после того, как нашли восьмую жертву, у меня был список примерно из двадцати потенциальных кандидатов. Конечно, в этом городе куда больше худосочных брюнетов, чем те, что попали в мой список, но все они должны были быть геями, и это значительно упрощало мои поиски. Я нашёл каждого из них, увидел собственными глазами, и мой список сократился до одиннадцати идеальных кандидатов. Вернее, десяти и одного, которого я бы мог назвать жемчужиной коллекции потенциальных жертв, того, кого я искал. Я стал следить за ними. Я знал обо всех их перемещениях. Но больше всех меня интересовал, как ты понимаешь, один из них. Я не был уверен, что он гей, но по всем другим параметрам этот парень подходил на сто процентов. К тому же жил отшельником на краю города. Одним словом, идеальная жертва. Выбирался из своего дома, только чтобы встретиться со своим приятелем, журналистом, тем самым, что стал звездой благодаря статьям о «Жемчужном убийце». Ты знаешь, я не верю в такие слишком очевидные совпадения. Я подбросил ему несколько рекламок про бар «Красный волк». Стеснительный одинокий парень, который просто не нашёл ещё свою половину, обязательно должен был клюнуть на мои послания.   
  
– Понятно, а тем временем, пока ты сконцентрировался на Энджеле Келлере, нашли девятую жертву, – в голосе Тони не было упрёка, лишь констатация факта.   
  
– Да. Всё так. И этот парень оказался одним из списка, который я составил, – кивнул Руди, – но теперь я знал, где умер девятый. Я нашёл тот самый вагончик, в котором маньяк убивал своих жертв. И я увидел там фотографии Энджела Келлера. Я понял, кого убийца хочет по-настоящему. А через пару недель в «Красном Волке» объявился Дин.   
  
– Ну да. Я помню, – кивнул Тони и с наслаждением принялся уничтожать поджаренные до золотистой корочки сосиски.   
  
– И я почувствовал на нём этот запах, – Руди покачал головой. – Он был такой густой и навязчивый, что я ощущал его, даже не перекинувшись в волка. Я понял, что на верном пути, я почти поймал убийцу и скоро смогу закрыть дело. Ты же понимаешь, Тони, я не мог упустить этого парня, поэтому сделал всё, чтобы в этот вечер он уехал вместе со мной.   
  
– Волчье обаяние, – усмехнулся Тони.   
  
– Верно. Но тут я немного просчитался. Я слишком долго был один, поэтому это в большей степени сработало против меня самого. Я понял, что хочу его. Хочу, как никого другого. Мы ехали в дом у озера, и он мог ничего не говорить, но я знал, что он чувствует. Я дышал им. Когда на Дине был тот, чужой запах, это меня хоть как-то останавливало, и я держал себя в руках. Но когда он оказался в моей постели и пах почти только собой, мои ограничители дали сбой.   
  
– В самый разгар «шпили-вили» ты не выдержал, начал перекидываться и укусил его.   
  
– Да.   
  
– Твой эгоизм просто поражает, Руди. Ты лишил парня его жизни лишь потому, что он тебе приглянулся.   
  
– В тот момент я подумал, что хочу забрать его себе – безраздельно, без выбора, без метаний и прочей ерунды. К тому же для него это был самый верный способ остаться в живых.   
  
– Ты нарушил правила, Руди, – Тони открыл следующую пару бутылок и философски подытожил: – Ты, конечно, нашёл убийцу и справился с заданием, но тем не менее тебя ждёт расплата за то, что ты сделал. Хотя, вижу, тебя это совсем не беспокоит. Я чего-то не знаю, Руди?   
  
– Наш друг Стефан, – парень улыбнулся, – когда-то даровал мне право выбрать себе пару даже среди людей. Так вот, я выбрал.   
  
– Он подарил тебе одного из своих?! – Тони присвистнул. – Так именно поэтому ты самым наглым образом обратил человека!   
  
– Я сделал бы это, даже не имея лишней индульгенции от Стефана. Лучше уж жалеть о том, что сделано, чем о том, что не сделано, – философски заметил Руди.   
  
– Ты понимаешь, что теперь Стефан будет держать тебя на коротком поводке? Все неестественно рождённые – самые нестабильные из оборотней. Вся ответственность за него ляжет только на тебя.   
  
– Понимаю, Тони. Поэтому я и спросил тебя, почему для этого дела ты позвал именно меня.   
  
– Э, нет, я тебя не подставлял, друг, – Тони комично замахал руками и уронил одну из сосисок. – Чёрт. Или ты думаешь, что я заранее имел знакомство с Энджелом Келлером и маньяком, который тащится по этому парню? Если бы я сам знал, кто убийца, то разве стал бы звать тебя? Все лавры достались бы только мне одному. Ведь даже Тони, прославленный истребитель всяческих порождений зла, должен поддерживать свой статус разными победами хотя бы время от времени. Былые заслуги слишком быстро забываются.   
  
– Почему мы не можем быть сами по себе, Тони? Почему я не могу послать Стефана ко всем чертям?   
  
– Потому что у нас договор, Руди. Сколько можно задавать один и тот же вопрос? Смирись уже. В этом есть определённая гармония. Люди нас не трогают, а взамен мы помогаем решать им некоторые их «небольшие» проблемы.   
  
– Я хочу жить, как обычный человек: чтобы все, и Стефан в том числе, оставили меня в покое; чтобы Наблюдатели не рассматривали каждый мой шаг под лупой.   
  
– Не ной, Руди, всё не так уж и плохо. К тому же ты – отличный Чистильщик, и это – лучшее из всего, что ты умеешь делать. Ты же без этого дела плесенью зарастёшь. Ну, представь, устроишься где-нибудь лесником от людей подальше и будешь с тоски на луну выть. Давай лучше расскажи-ка, что было дальше.   
  
– Дальше я вычислил круг приближённых Дина. Ты знаешь, Тони, у меня, как говорится, шерсть до сих пор дыбом стоит от того, что мне удалось раскопать. Этот парень практически всю жизнь жил в настоящем змеином гнезде. Не понимаю, как он вообще так долго оставался в живых. И тогда я решил подтянуть к своему заданию ещё несколько других дел, также заслуживающих внимания. Подбросил Дину идею последить за всеми, кто его окружает.   
  
– Как тебе это удалось?   
  
– Он пожаловался, что кое-кто лезет не в своё дело и мешает ему жить своей жизнью. Тогда я посоветовал ему быть на шаг впереди, установить систему слежения и быть в курсе, кто и что затевает. И он поставил маячок на машину Святоши. На все остальные машины, включая свой пикап, жучки установил я сам. Я должен был войти в круг подозреваемых, чтобы в будущем раскрыть глаза на происходящее Генри Келлеру. Судя по репутации, старик Келлер вряд ли бы оставил смерть своего внука в компетенции полиции, упорно доказывающей собственную несостоятельность в течение всего последнего года.   
  
– А если бы Генри Келлер усомнился в твоей истории, подумал, что ты хочешь просто подставить Дэвида?   
  
– Была такая вероятность, но этот человек не из тех, кто действует, толком не разобравшись в ситуации. Он в силу своего характера был обязан начать копать под всех и каждого, и уж моя скромная персона должна была, как пить дать, померкнуть на фоне всего прочего, что ему откроется. К тому же ты знаешь, я – амбидекстер и одинаково хорошо пользуюсь как левой, так и правой рукой, но внимательный помощник старика, этот Арчи Купер, увидел во мне стопроцентного левшу. А убийца Энджела, как можно понять из записей с камер – правша.   
  
– Ну что же, я восхищён. Ты даже роль палача умудрился повесить на кого-то другого, – развёл руками Тони.   
  
– Каждой фигурой можно сыграть по максимуму. Чтобы всё шло так, как наиболее выгодно мне, я должен был задействовать стороннюю силу. Генри Келлер – палач поневоле. Для того чтобы он с чистой совестью исполнил своё предназначение, ему нужна была железная мотивация. Поэтому Энджел Келлер должен был умереть. Его смерть решала все мои проблемы. Я получал то, что хотел, и закрывал дело.   
  
– Несколько жестоко, не находишь? Индульгенция, конечно, индульгенцией, но всё-таки... твои поступки могут кому-то показаться непростительно чудовищными.   
  
– Я влюблён, Тони, и хочу, чтобы это так и оставалось. Я больше не хочу думать, какой серой и одинокой была без него моя жизнь.   
  
– Думаешь, тебя это оправдывает?   
  
– Нет. И я согласен понести заслуженное наказание. Я хочу встретиться с Дином.   
  
– Плохая идея, Руди, он слишком опасен сейчас.   
  
– Тянуть будет только хуже. Завтра Генри Келлер закончит последние разбирательства с делом о смерти своего внука, и я смогу доложить Стефану о том, какой я молодец, и, наконец, уехать отсюда.   
  
– Послушай, Руди, почему ты с самого начала не рассказал Дину о том, кто такой на самом деле этот Дэвид Финчер? О том, что это не он, а его бывший опекун убивал всех этих парней?   
  
– Дэвид не только убивал тех парней, он, пытаясь удержать Дина при себе, делал всё, чтобы тот считал именно себя виновным в этих убийствах. Степень зависимости Дина от Дэвида была огромной, этот Святоша слишком много для него значил. Дин просто послал бы меня, Тони. Он скорее готов был верить в собственную невменяемость, чем в предательство единственного человека, который был всегда рядом в трудную минуту.   
  
– Эх, Руди, – Тони почувствовал, что немного захмелел, – ты самый умный из всех, кого я знаю, но, по-моему, здесь ты сам загнал себя в тупик. Скажи, как ты теперь сможешь всё ему объяснить? И ты думаешь, он не понял, что это ты стрелял в него?   
  
– Он думал, что получил послание от Дэвида, и видел, что именно его машина двигается в направлении его дома.   
  
– Но ведь это было не так?   
  
– Правильно. Маячок, который я снял с собственного пикапа, подавал сигнал, будто моя машина преспокойно стоит у озера. А я в это время спешил к дому Дэвида Финчера. Каждую последнюю пятницу месяца Святоша отправлялся на исповедь к Преподобному Джейсону Ли. Но в этот раз я сделал так, что ему пришлось отложить свои планы и остаться дома. Старое доброе средство из нагретого парафина и серы, – Руди, вспоминая о собственной проделке, довольно поморщился, – подбросил ему под сидение в машину. И ещё пара тухлых яиц на лобовое стекло и со стороны водителя. Вонь стояла знатная. Наверное, ему потом ещё целые сутки пришлось проветривать салон.   
  
– А почему он не поехал на такси, например?   
  
– Потому что кроме вонючей и измазанной машины у него на входной двери была ещё и надпись, которую он никак не мог проигнорировать: гигантскими розовыми буквами слово «ПЕДИК». Она должна были добить его после инцидента с машиной. Он элементарно в силу своей зацикленности на порядке не мог никуда уйти, пока всё не отмоет. В общем, я сделал так, чтобы он был зол, как чёрт, так, чтобы весь настрой на всякие священные таинства у него в этот день намертво отбило.   
  
Тони укоризненно поцокал языком, но не выдержал и рассмеялся. Проделки Руди в детстве доводили его родителей до белого каления, а задницу рыжего хулигана – до несходящих следов от хорошей порки.   
  
– Я переставил его маячок на свой пикап и поехал к фургону. Там взял его внедорожник и по просёлочной дороге доехал почти до дома Дина. Дальше две мили через лес напрямки. Шёл дождь. На мне чёрт-те что было надето. Так что вряд ли он понял, что это был я. Хотя я не исключаю вариант, что какие-то сомнения у него все-таки появились. Когда спектакль был окончен, я забрал Дина и донёс его до внедорожника Дэвида. Затем пересел в свой пикап, вернулся к дому Дэвида и переставил маячок назад. Потом, ты знаешь, я привёз его к тебе и сам вернулся в домик у озера.   
  
– Тебе ведь всё равно когда-то придётся сказать ему правду о «Жемчужном убийце». Или ты думаешь, со временем это будет проще?   
  
– У меня есть кое-что бесценное из результатов расследования, проведенного Генри Келлером, – Руди улыбнулся.   
  
– Ну, не томи уже, говори.   
  
– Отчёт Арчи Купера об убийстве внука его босса. Там есть фотографии шкатулки из фургона, в которой хранились все записки, что Дин когда-то написал для Дэвида Финчера. Там же лежали жемчужины из колье матери Дина. Он всё поймёт, когда это увидит.   
  
– Как ты смог заполучить документы?   
  
– Ты забываешь, что я тоже имел честь побывать в резиденции Генри Келлера, – усмехнулся Руди. – Конечно, я украл их, откуда же ещё. Пока все были заняты «Жемчужным убийцей», я смог спокойно забрать то, что мне было необходимо.   
  
– Ну что же, за удачное закрытие дела! – Тони поднял свою бутылку и улыбнулся. – За тебя, друг!   
  
– Спасибо, Тони… Эх, пробежаться бы.   
  
– Сдурел? Быть тише воды, ниже травы – это сейчас всё, что ты можешь себе позволить.   
  
Ущербная луна пряталась за облаками, как за вуалью, серебряный туман клубился над озером. Угли еле тлели, не спасая от ночной прохлады, пора было возвращаться в дом.   
  
Совсем скоро всё закончится. Завтра или, может быть, уже сегодня. Руди подумал о предсмертном письме, которое написал Энджел Келлер. Сейчас он слишком хорошо понимал его состояние. После всего, что случилось, ему также оставались лишь ожидание и крохотная надежда. 

_**Плата** _

Руди, явившийся в дом Тони Янга через сутки после памятного разговора, поставил перед ним кейс, наполовину заполненный деньгами.   
  
– Я прошу тебя сделать документы и легенду, как всегда.   
  
– На тебя?   
  
– На нас двоих.   
  
– Он опасен, Руди. За всё это время он так и не перекинулся обратно в человека.   
  
– Я уеду отсюда только вместе с ним, Тони.   
  
– Ясно. Ты решил свою проблему со Стефаном?   
  
– Конечно. Можешь меня поздравить, я официально получил свою пару.   
  
– Боже милосердный, это же на всю жизнь, ты уверен, что сделал правильный выбор?   
Руди улыбнулся и промолчал.   
  
– Ладно. Откуда мне знать, – пожал плечами Тони, – я-то никогда не попадал под стрелы Амура. А деньги откуда? Неужели Стефан расщедрился?   
  
– Шутишь? – лицо Руди вытянулось, как будто Тони изрёк несусветную глупость. – Если Стефан когда-нибудь кому-то заплатит, я сниму перед этим умником шляпу. Это – деньги Генри Келлера, вроде как плата за помощь, ну и ещё за то, чтобы я убрался из этого города и никогда не вспоминал обо всей этой истории. Короче, я пообещал ему свалить в ближайшее время.   
  
– Твоя наглость не имеет границ.   
  
– Зато хотя бы на первое время мне не придется греть голову насчёт финансов.   
  
– Ну что ж, друг, постараюсь организовать всё как можно быстрее.   
  
– Где он, Тони?   
  
– В вольере.   
  
– Ты запер его в вольере?! Ты держал там его всё это время?! – Руди со злостью ухватил Тони за грудки и впечатал в стену.   
  
– Это хороший вольер, Руди, большой – больше трёх миль по периметру.   
  
– По периметру с забором, что бьёт током, если подойти слишком близко?!   
  
– А что ты от меня хотел? – Тони разозлился. – Он, как очнулся, сразу в волка перекинулся, едва не покалечил моих людей. Он не в себе, Руди, и ты это знаешь. Никого к себе не подпускает. Вот скажи, ты бы действительно хотел, чтобы я выпустил его гулять по окрестностям?! Пока ты сидел и строил из себя перед стариком Келлером хорошего парня, я решал твои проблемы! Ты, Руди, свинтус неблагодарный!   
  
– Прости, – Руди убрал руки, – я на взводе, не знаю, что со мной будет, если он меня оттолкнёт.   
  
– Могу себе представить. Что ж, иди. Кроме тебя с ним, походу, никто не совладает. Любовь любовью, а за некоторые поступки всё же нужно платить.   
  
– Тони, если у меня ничего не выйдет, в хижине ты найдёшь вторую половину денег от Генри Келлера. Прошу тебя, позаботься о нём.   
  
– Ты что, хочешь этим оплатить ему бессрочную аренду вольера? Спятил? Или ты думаешь, это я сдурел на старости лет, что соглашусь и дальше присматривать за взбесившимся волком?   
  
Руди опустил руку на плечо Тони и легонько сжал его.   
  
– Всегда был ненормальным, – пробурчал Тони, обнял на удачу и, пихнув между лопаток, велел: – Иди уже.   
  
Вольер представлял собой большой участок земли с клочком леса, искусственным озером посередине и высоким забором по периметру. На воротах висел знак – черная молния в жёлтом треугольнике. Руди передёрнуло, он зашёл внутрь и почувствовал, как в нос ему ударил запах волка: злого, жаждущего крови, инстинкт самосохранения которого велел ему убивать любого входящего.   
  
Руди опустился сначала на колени и позвал:   
  
– Дин, Дин, это я – Руди. Иди ко мне, милый. Всё хорошо. Всё закончилось.   
  
Вокруг царила тишина. Тогда он лёг на спину и, раскинув руки и оставив беззащитными шею и живот, снова начал звать:   
  
– Дин, это я. Это я, Руди. Иди ко мне, мой хороший. Всё закончилось. Я вернулся. Дин, всё хорошо. Всё хорошо.   
  
Неподалёку послышалось рычание, а потом мелькнула тень, и над беззащитным парнем навис волк, ощерил клыки над его лицом и стал принюхиваться. У Руди защемило сердце. Волк был исхудавшим, с ввалившимися боками, мутные глаза его слезились.   
  
– Дин, милый, это я, – снова зашептал Руди, – вернись ко мне. Помнишь, как мы с тобой ночью вместе бегали по лесу, а потом плавали в озере? Вспомни, хороший мой, это же я, Руди. Я здесь, рядом.   
  
Он поднял руки и осторожно приблизил их к волчьей пасти, дал себя обнюхать и обхватил за холку. Волк продолжал рычать, но Руди потянул его на себя и почувствовал облегчение, когда лапы зверя покорно согнулись и он всей тяжестью опустился на него сверху. Теперь главное не спугнуть.   
  
– Дин, милый. Это я – Руди. Я люблю тебя. Вернись ко мне. Пожалуйста, Дин. Давай уедем отсюда? Поедем куда-нибудь к морю. Будем жить вместе. Знаешь, как здорово бегать утром по пляжу, а потом купаться?   
  
Руди обнимал зверя, перебирал в пальцах свалявшуюся шерсть и продолжал говорить, пока не почувствовал, что волк на нём задрожал и мучительно выгнулся прежде чем снова стать человеком.   
  
– Руди, это ты… – голос Дина хрипел и не слушался его. – Это был ты!   
  
Руди аккуратно прижал к себе измождённое тело, погладил по спине, на которой больше не было шерсти, почувствовал, как вздрагивают острые лопатки и обнажённая кожа от ночной прохлады покрывается мурашками.   
  
– Это ты убил меня! Я узнал тебя, узнал, – Дин тихо всхлипнул и сжался в комочек.   
– Шшш, – Руди обхватил его поперёк и принялся укачивать, – разве я мог убить тебя? Никогда. Я люблю тебя, Дин.   
  
– Ты пустил мне пулю в лоб, – Дин сжал ладонями виски и безумно уставился в ночное небо. – Мне казалось, что моя голова взорвалась. Это было больно, черт возьми.   
  
– Ты прав, но я убил не тебя, Дин. Я убил Энджела. Если бы я хотел убить Дина, то пустил бы ему в лоб серебряную пулю. У моего Дина аллергия на серебро, а обычная пуля ему не страшна. Вот, даже шрама не осталось, – Руди кончиками пальцев погладил место, где должен был остаться след от пули, и улыбнулся, – всё уже зажило.   
  
– Руди, я ничего не понимаю, – Дин устало склонил голову на плечо Руди, потёрся щекой о мягкую ткань рубашки, вдохнул знакомый запах, – мне кажется, что я спятил. Ты стрелял в меня, и я совершенно точно умер. Но, даже несмотря на слабость, моё тело никогда не было более живым, чем сейчас. И я не знаю, был ли я волком, или мне это только приснилось. А теперь ты обнимаешь меня и несёшь какой-то бред про серебряные пули. Всё это странно, и разве можно чувствовать себя хорошо с тем, кто, предварительно лишив жизни, явился провоцировать весь этот бред?   
  
– Я обещаю, я всё объясню тебе, Дин. У нас куча времени впереди.   
  
– Если я действительно был волком, то мог убить тебя. Я всё время чувствовал опасность и хотел разорвать кому-нибудь глотку.   
  
– Я знаю.   
  
– Тогда почему ты не сопротивлялся?   
  
– Я не хотел, чтобы ты боялся меня. И это была плата.   
  
– Плата?   
  
– Да. Это когда в паре один другого принимает целиком, то есть в разном обличии. Волк – человека, а человек – волка. Если между ними нет настоящей связи, то волку трудно вспомнить человека, и он может его убить. Это и есть плата. Рискнуть жизнью, чтобы узнать о том, что вас связывают не просто слова. Теперь я знаю, что ты чувствуешь ко мне то же, что и я к тебе. Ты моя пара, Дин.   
  
– Твоя пара? То есть ты хочешь сказать, что мы теперь вроде как вместе?   
  
– Да, до гробовой доски и с благословления самого Стефана, – важно ответил Руди.   
  
«Я точно спятил», – подумал Дин.   
  
«Объяснить ему всё произошедшее будет той ещё задачкой, – заглянув в глаза Дина, подумал Руди. Они были мутными и красными, сознание еле теплилось в них. – Похоже, моя половина – ходячий магнит для чудовищ. Что же, наверное, теперь придётся всё время быть в форме».   
  
Руди скинул с плеч клетчатую фланелевую рубашку и, набросив её на плечи Дина, укутал его, легко поднял на руки и пошёл прочь из вольера.   
  
****

_**Эпилог** _

****Дело о «Жемчужном убийце» было закрыто через три месяца после обнаружения его последней, девятой жертвы. Полиция выдала прессе имя человека, терроризировавшего город последние полтора года. Им оказался некто Ллойд Андерсон, на след которого смог выйти капитан полиции Стенли Коулман. К сожалению, в перестрелке между преступником и полицией были убиты как Ллойд, так и храбрый капитан, который смог вычислить убийцу. Капитана Стенли Коулмана наградили посмертно и создали мемориал в его честь.  
  
Смерть известного журналиста Кевина Найта в автокатастрофе оказалась не столь громким событием в прессе, и о нём забыли буквально через месяц.   
  
Ещё меньше внимания привлёк к себе скромный некролог, посвящённый любимому отцу Ларри Брину от его дочери и внуков, опубликованный в одной из небольших газет, выходящих в Сан-Диего. В некрологе говорилось о том, что Ларри умер от несчастного случая на рыбалке: упал с носа собственной лодки и попал под работающие винты.   
  
О пропаже Дэвида Финчера никто не заявил. Этот человек просто исчез, как будто его никогда и не было. Тех, кого огорчил данный факт, также не нашлось.   
  
Генри Келлер объявил о смерти своего внука и единственного наследника, который сгорел при пожаре. Смерть, по словам экспертов, произошла в результате несчастного случая – возгорание неисправной электропроводки. Предположительно, Энджел Келлер умер во сне от удушья. Кроме пепла с места пожарища в гроб был опущен бархатный мешочек с сорока чёрными жемчужинами, который люди Арчи нашли в старом фургончике.   
  
Генри Келлер похоронил своего внука на кладбище «Грин Валей», после чего переписал завещание, в котором почти всё отходило в фонд детей, больных раком, часть была завещана его помощнику Арчи Куперу.   
  
Через три месяца после поимки «Жемчужного убийцы» и всех выше описанных событий Арчи, который был с Генри в его последние минуты, видел, что старик отходит в мир иной с лёгким сердцем и осознанием выполненного долга. Сам Генри Келлер согласно тому же завещанию был похоронен в семейном склепе Келлеров.   
  
Руди и Дин покинули границы штата, и больше об этих людях никто ничего не слышал.   
  
Но есть одна пара в штате Калифорния, которая посылает байкеру Тони из «Красного волка» милые открытки на Рождество. А однажды Тони даже получил фотографию, на которой крепкий рыжеволосый парень обнимает хрупкого брюнета в клетчатой фланелевой рубахе. Брюнет держит тарелку с блинчиками и улыбается во все тридцать два зуба, пока его друг пытается сделать селфи, вытянув руку с камерой над их головами.   
  
Постскриптум: история «Жемчужного убийцы» под грифом «секретно» была записана в архивы Стефана со слов хозяина «Красного волка» Тони Янга и является единственно верным отражением всех вышеуказанных событий.   


 

 

Конец.


End file.
